Burnt Around the Edges
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: These are a series of drabbles connected to my story Promise I'm Worthy which takes place ten years after the events in Mockingjay. If you haven't read that, I suggest you go there first so these make more sense. Rated M for some adult themes.
1. Burnt Around the Edges

**Burnt Around the Edges**

**Hunger Games Drabbles**

**By Danielle Cheri**

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: So this is the first of a drabble series I will be doing. My friend who read this said it seemed like there was a scene missing. So I hope this satisfies that missing scene. It takes place after Chapter Twenty-Eight.<em>

_I am requesting from you, dear readers, a little help. If there is anything from Promise I'm Worthy (before it or after it or something you think wasn't explained enough and deserves an extra scene) that you want me to write, let me know and I will do it as part of this series. Just send me a message. I have a couple already planned out. Those were the original ones I mentioned in my note to the Epilogue._

_So I hope you like this and that it clears a bit up. Happy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Burnt Around the Edges<strong>

Gale stretched out on Annie's bed. They had called everyone to tell them they were getting married. But now that the new had worn off a bit, he was starting to worry. Did she really want to marry him? Or did she just agree to it because she thought he expected it?

Annie closed the door as she walked through. She smiled nervously at him for a moment and then started changing into her pajamas.

He watched her dress silently. Then she climbed into bed with him and curled up into his side. He kissed her forehead. "Hello there, beautiful."

She smiled. "Hello, handsome."

They lay there for a while in silence. Gale ran his fingers down her spine and back up.

Annie looked up at him and smiled.

He kissed her.

"I still miss him." She said softly as she put her head back on his chest.

"I know."

"I think I always will."

"You will. And I may get a little jealous at times, but I think I can deal with it."

"You shouldn't have to deal with it." She rolled over away from him.

He rolled to his side and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered, "Don't leave me."

"I feel the pull, Gale. I feel him in the walls."

"Is that why you agreed to marry me? You said on the beach you weren't running away."

She sighed, "I don't know." She turned in his arms and looked at him. "I love you, Gale."

"And I love you. But we don't have to be married for you to move to District Two with me. We can call the whole thing off."

"I don't want to just exist anymore. That's what I'm doing. That's what I've been doing since I was pulled out of the arena. When I was with Finnick, I lived. Every time he went away, I went back to just existing. And then he died…" She rolled into him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "You've help me start living again. Finnick would want us to be happy. He would want me to live. I've really let him down. But I didn't ever think anyone would be right for me like he was."

"There's no one like Finnick." Gale said softly as he rubbed her back.

"There's no one like you either." She kissed him. "I want to marry you. I don't just want to live with you. I'd like to be able to tell everyone that you're my husband and not just my friend." She kissed him again. "I love you, Gale. I love how you make me feel. I love how you are with my son. I just love you."

He rolled onto his back and pulled her with him. "You know what's great?"

She laughed softly. "What's great?"

"I'm getting a whole family, not just a wife."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Thank you for putting up with me. For agreeing to put up with me for the rest of your life."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "It's not putting up with you; it's loving you."

She kissed him again. "I love you."

He kissed her and ran his hands down her back and her sides. His hands rested on her hips. "I want to make love to you."

She smiled. "I want that too." She got up off the bed and hurried to the door.

"What are you doing?"

She turned the lock on the door. "Finn's asleep."

"Yes."

"Sometimes he sleepwalks."

"Ah."

"So, just in case…" She climbed back into the bed. She sat beside him and brushed her fingers over the side of his face.

He put his hand on top of hers and turned his head. He kissed her palm. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled and leaned over him. "So you don't need alcohol to get in the mood?"

He pulled her on top of him. "No need to drown everything out just because I can't have Katniss."

She grew serious. "Do you want Katniss?"

He shook his head. "No. I want you, Annie. Only you."

"I want you too." She sat back.

"But?"

"You know."

He was still for a while. He watched her. Her eyes changed from sensual to sad and then to dejected in the space of a few heartbeats. "He's not here. Not really."

"No, not really." She stretched out beside him. "Can you just hold me? Please."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind. They were silent and still for a long time. He thought she was asleep.

After a while she said softly, "I want to live, Gale."

"I know."

She rolled over in his arms. "I'm sorry for the back and forth. I'm still a little confused."

"I am too." He kissed her. "But I know that I love you."

"And I know I love you too." She wrapped her arms around him again. "Good night."

"Good night."

They both slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. What I Can't Live Without

_Author's No__te: This is one of the drabbles I was thinking about as part of this series originally. Please review and let me know what you think._

_Also, I'm taking requests for scenes you, dear reader, want to see. I have two or three more planned, but if there's something you think I missed, let me know._

_Happy reading!  
><em>

**What I Can't Live Without**

Gale stepped through the door and called, "I'm home."

Finn ran over waving a paper. "Gale, look!"

He took the paper from his stepson. "Is this that test you were so worried about?"

"Yep. Look at my score."

He smiled proudly. "Not a single problem wrong. Good job, buddy." He pulled the boy into a hug. "What did your mom say?"

He looked up, "Not much of anything. She's been in bed all afternoon."

This worried Gale. Annie hadn't had a bad day in the nearly four months they'd been married. Maybe it was the colder, drabber weather. He ruffled Finn's hair. "Is your homework done?"

"I still have a few math problems. And I have to study for a spelling test. Will you help me with that later?"

"Of course. You finish your math and I'll go see what's going on with your mom."

He nodded and wandered off to his room.

Gale hung his coat up and walked into the small room he and Annie shared. She was lying on her side with her back to the door. He closed the door and walked to his side of the bed. He kicked off his shoes and then stretched out with her.

She blinked at him, coming back to herself. "Hi. I didn't realize what time it was."

"Have you been in bed all day?"

"Not all day."

He wrapped his arms around her. "What happened? You've been doing so well."

"Things just came at me all at once today." She rolled onto her back. "I've been thinking about Finnick. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for that. I knew it was going to happen sometimes."

She nodded and then turned her head to him. She reached up her hand and touched his face. "I'm so scared I'm going to lose you. I just kept having these bad thoughts and envisioning all the bad things that could happen to you."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me, Annie." He reassured her.

"Finnick thought that too." She rolled over and pressed her back into his chest and pulled his arms tight around her. "I know there isn't a war. I know there's no threat of it, but you could walk out the door on your way to work and get hit by a car."

"I pay a bit more attention than to just step in front of a car, Annie."

"But you still could."

Gale lay silently holding her for a few moments. He asked softly, "What brought all this on? We've been here four months and you were fine. What triggered this?"

Annie took several slow breaths. She rolled onto her back and looked at him. "I know what I'm about to say will make you happy, but could you try to contain yourself while I explain?"

He nodded slowly. "I'll do my best."

"I found out today for sure what I've suspected for a few days." She took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

He smiled and rested his head against hers. "Really?"

"Yes, really." She swallowed and then said, "Finnick died not long after I became pregnant with his son. And I was never really stable then. I'm still not. My mind is playing all kinds of tricks on me, Gale." Her voice broke. "I can't lose you."

"You won't, Annie. I promise you I'll be even more careful now. I want to be here for you and for our family. I love you. It's why I married you."

"It's why I married you, too."

"So, let's get up out of this bed and start working harder on getting that bigger house."

She laughed through her tears. "What about telling Finn?"

He looked at her seriously, "You think he should know?"

She laughed again.

He shrugged, "I guess we can tell him."

She rolled into him and pushed him onto his back. "Promise me, Gale, that you'll be careful."

"I promise. In everything that I do, I will take the most care not to injure myself."

"Or get yourself killed."

"Or get myself killed."

She kissed him softly. She looked at him almost desperately. "He wasn't there."

"But I am." He kissed her. "Come on, let's find supper."

"Would it be okay if I just stay in bed for a little while longer?"

"Don't stay all night."

"I'll come out for supper. And we'll tell Finn."

He was beaming as he said, "We need to call my mother and Katniss and Dale."

"Can we do that tomorrow?"

He nodded. "We can."

She kissed him again and then rolled away.

He got up and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. "I'll come get you when supper's ready." He kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She watched him walk out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. She heard muffled voices as he went across the small hall to Finn's room. She couldn't hear the conversation, but the tone of her husband's voice told her he was assuring her son she was fine.

She retreated into herself, thinking about Finnick.


	3. Everything is Perfect Now

_Author's note: This is one of the scenes I originally had in mind. Most specifically the bit with the phone in the end. Feel free to review and let me know what you think. Remember that I am taking requests for scenes you want that maybe were missing from _Promise I'm Worthy_._

_Also, in case you're wondering, all these titles come from songs. The first two are Fools for Rowan (Burnt Around the Edges and No) and this one comes from the Evanescence song Surrender (not really a happy song, but I thought the line fit)._

_Happy reading!  
><em>

**Everything is Perfect Now**

"This is your last box." Gale said as he sat a large box in the middle of his small apartment. _Their apartment_. He thought with a smile. He looked around at the clutter of the few boxes and suitcases of essentials Annie and Finn had packed.

"Good." Annie said. She looked around the room with him.

There were only a few things, but the size of the room was greatly diminished.

"We'll start figuring out the next move." Gale said, wrapping his arms around his new wife.

Annie pressed herself up on her toes and kissed him. "It's cozy."

He smiled down at her. "Cozy? Just wait until the three of us have been in this tiny space for a few weeks." He kissed her. "But I did live in a place not much bigger than this with all my family growing up."

Finn asked, "How did you do that?"

He shrugged, "I didn't know any different." He kissed his wife again and then stepped away. "Okay, Junior, let's get these things separated."

"'Junior'?" the boy asked.

"Yes. Junior." He ruffled the boy's hair. "Quick, before your mom starts moving things."

It quickly became a race, Gale bringing Annie's things into his room and Finn putting his own things into his new bedroom. The whole thing took only a few minutes.

Annie sat back and laughed. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. Katniss and Peeta were staying in District Four for a few days. Annie offered up her house for their use, telling them to make themselves at home.

Katniss picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Katniss, it's Annie."

"Annie, hi. How was your trip?"

"It was great. It's a beautiful drive. You see things so much differently than from a train window."

"Maybe Peeta and I should get a car then."

She heard Peeta say in the background, "I'm not learning how to drive a car, sweetheart."

Annie laughed.

"I'd love to learn how to drive. I think it would be fun."

As they continued their conversation, Gale sat down beside Annie on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

She smiled at him and continued with her phone call.

He kissed her cheek some more and trailed kisses down her neck.

She giggled and pushed him away gently. "Stop."

"What?" Katniss asked.

"Not you, my husband." She moved to the opposite end of the couch.

Gale followed her and nuzzled her neck. "I love you." he whispered. He kissed her lips again.

Annie giggled again and got up off the couch, announcing, "I'm starting supper."

She brought the phone with her and kept talking with her friend.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck.

"Gale." She protested.

"Annie." He mocked, kissing her under her ear.

She leaned back into him.

He took the phone from her and pressed it to his ear. "Hey, Katniss. We'll have to get back with you. I need to kiss my wife for a while. Love you, bye." He hung up the phone without letting Katniss say anything and turned Annie around.

She smiled. "That was unnecessary." She pulled him down for a kiss.

"Was it really?" He kissed her again.

She whispered, "You have me all night."

"I do. And for the rest of my life."

"I love you."

"I love you." He kissed her.

"Gross!" Finn said with a laugh from the door.

Gale kissed Annie one more time and then turned and charged at his stepson. He hoisted the boy over his shoulder and spun around in a circle.

Finn laughed and pounded his stepfather's back. "Put me down."

"What was that?"

"Put me down, please." He laughed, still slapping the man's back.

"Gale, please." Annie said softly.

He smiled at his wife and then put their son down gently. He kissed the boy's head. He looked at them both. "Let's have supper at the diner. I want to show my family off some more."


	4. Looking to the Sky

_Author's note: Here's the next drabble. I got the idea for this one randomly this morning when I was looking through song lyrics to find a title for the last one. It takes place several years before the start of _Promise I'm Worthy_. The title comes f__rom the Evanescence song Swimming Home._

_Feel free to review and let me know what you think and let me know what you want to see._

_Happy reading!  
><em>

**Looking to the Sky**

Annie sat on the beach. It was a spot she knew well. It was where she used to sit and wait for Finnick when he came back from the Capitol. When he sat with her, even after all those hours on the train, he still smelled of the vile city. Sometimes there was still lingering perfume or cologne. She never mentioned it to him because it always upset him when she brought up his slave activities.

But underneath all that, there was the smell of Finnick and the sea. He was still hers. He was always hers. None of those other people mattered when he was home with her. She was his and his alone.

She leaned against the rock and looked out to the horizon.

"Where are you?" She asked aloud.

No answer. There never was, but sometimes she hoped he'd walk up behind her like he did sometimes in those far-away days and whisper, "I'm right here."

She whispered, "I'm waiting, Finnick. Waiting for you to come back, as always. Just like I promised." She sat up suddenly and looked around her. Still no sign of him, she sagged against the rock again. "You promised you'd come back." She sobbed. She stood suddenly and screamed, "Come back to me!"

She ran into the surf, screaming, "Finnick! Finnick Odair!"

She ran back up onto the shore and screamed for her husband some more. She ran up and down the beach, calling his name.

The owners of the houses along the shore closed their curtains to her rage. They always did. They knew these times well. They had seen them a lot over the last several years. They wished for the days of the past when she would just sit and stare off into nothing or laugh at things that weren't funny.

In the few years since the end of the war, Annie's mental state had changed drastically. There were more episodes of mania than before. And it scared them.

Dale hurried out with young Finn on his heels. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "He's not here, Annie."

"He said he'd come back for me." She said, still looking around wildly.

"He's not coming back this time." His voice broke as he said it. "Finnick isn't coming back."

"But he…" She blinked and looked around some more. Her eyes landed on her small son, peeking around the man's legs.

"Mommy?" he asked.

A sob broke from Annie's throat. "Finn." She dropped to her knees.

The boy took a tentative step around Dale. "You okay, Mommy?" he asked in his little voice. His sea-green eyes were wide and tears fell down his chubby cheeks. He was still just a baby, even at almost four. But so grown up, too.

"I don't know, baby." She said softly.

He wrapped his little arms around her neck. "Fell better, Mommy."

She buried her face in his little shoulder, "I'll do my best." She stood and picked him up. "I'm tired." She said to no one.

"Me too." Finn said.

"Then let's go have a nap, baby." She walked up to her house.

Dale stared after her for several long moments. He worried about her. He worried about Finn. He'd promised to keep an eye on both of them, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do it forever. Sometimes Annie went for long stretches of normalcy after an episode like this. But sometimes it just turned into days of being a ghost, just floating around and doing the minimum things to keep her son and herself alive.

He followed them. He'd check on them and then stay in the house for the rest of the afternoon. He felt helpless, but it was the best he could do.


	5. Everything You Can't Control

_Author's note: I got this idea as I was driving. It takes place before the Quarter Quell. So, no Gannie in this one. I hope you like it. And I hope you have a great year!_

_Feel free to review and let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!  
><em>

**Everything You Can't Control**

Finnick stood back and watched her for a while. Her dark hair blew in the slight breeze. She leaned against the rock. One hand moved absently in the sand beside her. He imagined she was biting her lip and gauging the sun's progress in the sky. He had been detained and was forced to take a later train from the Capitol.

He walked up slowly. He hummed an old sea chantey as he got closer.

Annie sat up straighter and listened. It sounded like the wind was whistling the tune, but she knew it couldn't be. She jumped up and turned around all in one motion. Before fully registering it was him, she ran at him without a word and jumped into his arms.

Finnick stumbled and landed on his back in the sand.

Annie kissed him again and again without a word.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, letting her kiss him. He had missed her more than he was ever able to say. No one was like his Annie. No one could ever compare with the girl who actually loved him and didn't just want him for his body or as an ornament to show off.

But he wished he could show her off. She was like no one else. And everyone thought her mad. She wasn't mad. Not entirely. You don't survive the Games and come out without some kind of mental instability.

Finnick pushed up off the ground gently. "Let's go. I want to get away from prying eyes."

Annie again bounded to her feet. Then she darted off past the rock and into the woods.

He laughed and ran after her.

Being smaller and lighter on her feet, Annie made it to their big rock first. She rested her back against it.

Finnick was only a few steps behind.

She stood leaning against it and panting, a smile bright on her face.

He leaned in and ran a ringer down her cheek. He kissed her deeply, pinning her against the face of the rock. He pressed his hips against hers as her hands came up to his waist. His hands cupped her face, his thumbs stroked her cheeks.

He lifted his head and smiled down at her. He breathed out, "God, I missed you."

"I ached for you, Finnick."

He kissed her again.

She broke away, scrambled up the rock, and disappeared into the opening.

He hurried up after her with a laugh.

Annie sat on the blanket she spread out in the middle of the cave.

Finnick gave her a seductive smile and pulled his shirt off. He crawled over to her and started kissing her as he pulled at her shirt.

They were very quickly undressed. They lay in each other's arms, kissing and touching and getting reacquainted with each other.

"It's been too long." Finnick said softly.

"Far too long." Annie agreed. She pushed him onto his back and leaned over him. "How long do I have you?"

"Well, the reaping is in a few weeks. And I have to go mentor again."

"You always mentor."

"Because I have to, Ann. You know that."

"At least there's more of a reason for you to go."

"I wish I could stay forever, my love."

She smiled. "I wish you could too. We should run away."

"You know we can't."

"I know, but it's nice to think about." She kissed him. "But for now, let me make love to you."

"Yes. Let's forget about everything else."

They moved slowly together in silence for a while, but they soon quickened their pace when they could hold off no longer. They also found their voices, encouraging one another. They proclaimed their love for each other until words melted into unintelligible sounds of pleasure that only grew louder in volume with each movement they made together. The noise met a glorious crescendo and then faded away.

Annie collapsed on his chest, panting heavily.

Finnick ran his fingers through her hair, damp with sweat. "I love you." He kissed the top of her head. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"I think I have a bit of an idea." She kissed his chest. "Do you know how much I love you?"

He chuckled. "I think I have a bit of an idea."

This was the exchange they had almost every time they got together again. But he really did love her more that what he could show. If he really could show it, he would have married her by now.

She sighed and sat up. "I can still smell her." She moved away from him. "How old was this one?"

"You know I don't like to talk about that."

"I know." She looked away. "I just wish…"

He reached up and cupped her cheek. "I know. But we can't, love."

"Let's just do it. Please, Finnick? We'll go out to sea and float away."

He watched her critically for a long time. "Come here." He said, pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. "I love you, Annie. And I really wish I could marry you."

"I wish it too." She kissed him again and wrapped her arms around him and tangled her legs with his. She kissed him. "I love you so much, Finnick. I hate having to share you."

"I know you do, love. And I hate having to do the things I do all to keep you safe."

"I can keep myself safe."

"Annie…" He trailed off and simply looked at her. He kissed her softly. He kissed her again and pressed his forehead to hers. "Let's be engaged. Just for us."

"Just for us? For how long?"

"Annie, there's revolution brewing. Already districts are rising up against the Capitol. I don't know what will happen. I don't even know where I stand—where I should stand—but I do know that if we both make it out of it alive, I want to marry you. Really marry you. Not just talk about it. Not just wish for it. Really do it."

She looked at him for a long time. "I'll have to wait a while, won't I?"

"I don't know."

"I'll wait forever." She said softly. "I don't want to, but I will. I will for you."

"So you're saying yes?"

She smiled. "I'm saying yes."


	6. Something I Can Believe

_Author's Note: This is one of the drabbles I planned on writing from the beginning. I have t__wo more planned. I hope you like them and review. And if I have missed a bit of something that you think I should write about, let me know._

_Happy reading!  
><em>

**Something I Can Believe**

Gale held the tiny bundle in his arms and stared into her tiny face. This was his baby. His and Annie's baby. The baby they created together. He sat down on the edge of his wife's bed.

"So what do you think?" Annie asked softly.

"She has your eyes." He said in wonder.

"Your chin." She reached up and tapped a finger on her husband's chin.

"She's so precious."

He didn't realize he was crying until he felt Annie's fingers wiping away the moisture from his cheeks.

He sniffed and smiled. "Well, then. I guess my father was right."

"About what?"

"He used to tell me he cried like a child when my brothers and I were born. He told me he was preparing himself for it for Posy." He swallowed and wiped his face again. "He never got the chance."

"Finnick didn't either." Her voice was clipped.

She'd been speaking of him a lot more in the most recent months. In a way, Gale was jealous that he still took up so much of her affection. But he always scolded himself when they jealousy started bubbling up. The last time she was in this condition, her love wasn't there to take part in it. Maybe she was just trying really hard to re-live those days under better circumstances.

He leaned toward her and kissed her gently.

Annie reached up her arms around him and deepened the kiss. She pulled her face away after only a few seconds. "I love you. I'm sorry. I know it upsets you when I say those things. Especially this far in."

"I'm accepting it."

"You don't have to accept it. I love _you_, Gale. _You're_ my husband. _You're_ this little girl's father. I see the look you get when I mention Finnick. I'm sorry. You can tell me to stop if it's too much."

"Finn should know his father from you. I don't mind it, Annie."

She kissed him again. "Yes, you do."

He sat back and looked down at the baby. "I feel like…" He sighed. "I'm very close behind him, though, right?"

"Of course you are." She reached up her hand and placed her fingers under his chin. She tilted his head up. "Gale, I love you. I do. I married you because I love you." She swallowed and wiped at a tear. "Yes, I love Finnick. I always will. He was my first great love. But you're my next. You're my last."

"I'm not Finnick." He said almost desperately.

"No, you're not. You're Gale. You're _my_ Gale. And I love you more today than the day I married you. You know that, right?"

He kissed her softly. "And I love you. Forever and always." He kissed the baby's face. "And you too, baby girl." He looked at his wife with a smile. "So how many more do you want?"

She laughed, "Two is fine for now. We can discuss more in about a year. At least."

"So do you want me to go get Finn now?"

"Yes, please."

"And show this one off to the members of Twelve who are now gathered in the lobby."

"Who all is here? Other than your mother and Posy? Who else showed up?"

"Katniss and Peeta came in. And my brothers. Haymitch, randomly. Posy said he and Mother have been spending a lot of time together lately."

She smiled, "Is that so?"

"Yeah… But I'll deal with that later." He kissed her again. "You're beautiful. Have I told you that?"

"I look awful. I've was in labor almost an entire day. I _just_ had a baby. I'm exhausted, Gale."

"Exhausted and beautiful." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you."


	7. Stop That Sound

_Author's Note: Here is__ another drabble. This one is kind of deep. I hinted at the events of this one in the last chapters of _Promise I'm Worthy._ The title comes from the Fools for Rowan song No. And if you follow me on Tumblr, you will have seen that I find this the perfect song for this moment.__ Please feel free to review._

_Happy reading!  
><em>

**Stop that Sound**

Annie crumpled to the floor. She clutched at her stomach. "No. No. No, no, no, no, no. NO!" She let out a bloodcurdling scream. "Finnick! Please no!" Her body shook violently with her sobs.

She looked around her wildly. The days had passed in a haze. He'd been gone so long. She thought she would feel it in her bones when he died. But there was nothing.

The baby. She was having his baby. She was having a dead man's baby.

All alone. That's what she was. Completely alone in this world.

They were.

No, she couldn't.

She stood slowly, leaning against the wall. She walked down the hall.

All the eyes followed her as she moved. She kept her head down. She had somewhere to be and no one could stop her. She quickened her pace.

And then she was there. She was in the room she and Finnick had been given after the wedding. She looked around. It seemed even smaller now.

Was he really gone? Would he really never come back? Would he really never hold her ever again? Would he never see his child's face? Would they never grow old together?

Annie picked up the small mirror that had been rescued from her home in District Four as she sat down on the bed. She looked at her reflection. Did he see her face before he died?

The mirror had belonged to her mother. The mother she never knew.

She drew her hand back and smashed the mirror against the rock wall. Shards rained down around her. She looked at the pieces on the mattress and floor. Most of them were small. But there was one larger piece. It was long and had a jagged point at one end. She reached down and picked it up.

She tested the edge by running it across the inside of her arm.

"Ow." She hissed and dropped the piece of glass. She lifted her hand away and examined the slash.

Blood welled up and trickled onto her lap.

She picked up the mirror sliver again and looked at it. There was a bit of blood on the tip. Her blood.

She raked the sliver across her wrist again, pressing harder this time.

She clenched her teeth to keep the cry from escaping her.

She slashed deep again and switched the sliver of glass to the other hand. She cut deep there several times. Tears streamed down her face and the stifled cries made her throat ache.

Sinking from the bed to the floor, Annie let the piece of mirror slip from her hands. "I'm coming, Finnick. I'll be there with you."

She sat and let the blood run freely from the wounds in her arms. She was losing so much blood and rather quickly. She grew lightheaded.

Her head lulled back on the bed.

Then Prim Everdeen was there. She ripped apart the sheet from the bed and wrapped her arms up tightly, calling down the hall for help.

"No. No, let me die, too." She begged softly before everything went black.


	8. Not Gonna Let This Day Go By

_Author's Note: A__s suggested by the reader _Laughing at the irony of pain, _ here is some Gale/Finn guy time. It's quite a bit longer than the precious drabbles. I hope you enjoy. Review and let me know what you think. (Still taking any requests)  
><em>

___Happy reading!  
><em>

**Not Gonna Let This Day Go By**

Gale pulled his bow out of the top of the closet. The quiver of arrows was right behind it. He put the latter over his shoulder and walked into the living room.

"Finished with your homework?" he asked Finn.

"Yeah." He looked up from the book he was reading. "You going to the range?"

"Yep. Wanna come?"

He looked over to his mother working in the kitchen. "Mom?"

Annie looked up. "Hm?"

"Is it okay if I go to the range with Gale?"

"Sure." She smiled at her husband. "How long are you going to be?"

"Only an hour." He pressed a kiss to her mouth.

She smiled and kissed him again. "Love you."

"Love you." He turned and threw an arm around his stepson's shoulders. "Let's go, kid."

Gale let Finn carry his bow as they walked to the range. He chattered on about this test he had the next day he was going to study on some more.

"What subject?"

"History." He made a face. "We're working on the American Civil War of the 1860s."

"That's ancient. When do you get to learn about the more recent stuff?"

He shrugged. "It's not so bad. My teacher keeps making connections to the last two Panem Uprisings."

"Well, there are a lot of similarities. Will any of that be on the test?"

"He said we wouldn't really get into that until we were a little older."

"Yeah, that's a lot to think about. And you're only ten. There's plenty of time to worry about deeper thinking."

"Yeah." He looked up. "Was it scary?"

"Was what scary?"

"Fighting in the Second Uprising."

He nodded. "It was terrifying. I didn't know if I'd ever see my family again. There was a lot at stake. If we lost, we would have been even worse off. They may have changed the rules of the Hunger Games, making them harsher. Maybe they would have Reaped four children from every District instead of just two."

"I'm glad the right side won." Finn said softly.

Gale ruffled the boy's hair. "Me too." His throat was tight when he said, "It's hard enough waking up on that day knowing you might be the one going in. I don't even think I would have been able to handle it if I had to watch my child standing there and hoping his name wasn't pulled out."

He nodded.

Gale pushed into the building that held the armory and shooting range. He walked up to the desk and signed the forms necessary to check out his other bow and a quiver of practice arrows. He led Finn into the range through another door. There was no one else there.

He told the boy all the basic things he needed to know about holding and shooting a bow. He showed him the proper stance and how to nock the arrow and hold of the bow.

He took the arrow from him and said, "Test the tension. Pull back a little. Is it too hard or too easy?"

Finn tugged on the string. "It's really hard."

Gale took it from him and worked on the string. With the way it was designed, he was able to loosen the tension. He handed it back. "Try it now."

The boy tugged on it again. He nodded, "Feels good, I guess."

Gale nodded. "Good. Now, before we actually get to firing, you'll need something." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a strip of leather with straps at both ends.

"What's that?"

"Wrist guard. Let me see your left arm." As he strapped the guard on he explained, "If you didn't have this, you'd bruise up your arm and it would hurt like hell for days. Believe me, I know from experience. How does that feel? Secure?"

Finn nodded. "Can I shoot now?"

Gale laughed and ruffled his hair. "Watch me first." He put on his own wrist guard and picked up his bow. He pulled an arrow out of the quiver strapped to his back. He aimed at a close target and fired. "Did you see how I did that?"

"Yeah."

"Show me."

Finn stepped to the spot Gale had just been. The man stepped up behind him and corrected his stance. He pointed down the length of the arrow. "Let 'er rip, Finn."

He let go of the string. The arrow fell to the floor. His face fell.

"Hey, don't get discouraged. It takes practice. Pick it up and try again."

He did. The arrow fell again.

"Keep trying. It's all right." Gale encouraged.

He tried again and again and finally the arrow flew toward the target. It barely stuck in the farthest perimeter of the target.

"I didn't get a bull's eye." He said, dejected.

"That's better than nothing." He pointed. "Look. It's sticking in the target. It didn't fall short. It didn't fly long. It didn't bounce off the target and clatter to the floor. It's sticking." He squeezed the boy's shoulders. "Try it again and see what happens."

Finn took a few calming breaths and nocked another arrow. He took aim and let the arrow fly. It landed close to his last arrow.

Gale laughed and patted him on the back. "Look at you, kid."

"It's still not in the center."

"We'll practice on how to get it in the center. Right now, be proud that you got two in a row right together like that."

His face broke into a smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You guess?" He put the boy in a headlock. "I'm always right, Finn." He rubbed his knuckles on his head and then let go.

"Will you shoot a few? Show me how it's done?" he asked shyly.

He smiled. "Okay." He picked up his bow. "So," he said as he knocked an arrow and took aim. "How are you liking school? Are you making friends?"

He thought about his stepfather's question as he watched the man fire at the target. "Yeah, a few."

"A few?"

"It's hard making new friends."

"I know." He shot another arrow with barely a second thought. "Any cute girls? Or do you still think girls are gross?" He shot another arrow.

Finn turned red. "I think girls are cute." He said in a rush, "But don't tell Mom."

"Why not?"

"Because she'll get all mushy."

"So, what's her name?"

"Jay, short for Mockingjay. She doesn't really like it."

Gale looked over. He'd heard rumors of people giving their children those names in the aftermath of the Uprising, but he never met one of them. "That's a big name to live up to."

Finn nodded.

"It's hard to understand, I know all of you have heard the history, but sometimes Katniss doesn't even feel deserving of that title."

"Yeah."

Gale put his bow down and leaned against a wall. "What's she look like?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes."

An image of little Prim flashed before his eyes. He looked down.

"Is something wrong, Gale?"

He looked up and forced a smile. "Just thinking of someone."

"Someone you loved?"

"In a way. Primrose Everdeen."

"Katniss's sister?"

He nodded. "She was like my sister." He walked down the range and gathered their arrows. "Let's get back." He walked past the boy and out into the other part of the building. He signed his bow and quiver of arrows back in and let Finn carry his personal bow and quiver back. "Tell me more about Jay."

"Well, she's really smart. She's always raising her hand to answer questions, especially in History. And she runs really fast. She beats almost everyone at the races at school."

"Even you?"

He shook his head. "If we were swimming, I'd win. I can't run as fast as I swim."

"I'm sure you're not bad."

"Not too bad."

Gale was thoughtful for a while. He said softly, "So about what Eddie's brother told you…"

"About sex and babies?"

"Yeah, about that." He looked around. "Did he go into a lot of detail?"

"He told me how everything works. That boys and girls have different parts. And there are things that have to mix together for the baby to be made."

"That's pretty much it. Did he tell you it was fun?"

He nodded and looked up critically at his stepfather. "Well, is it?"

Gale laughed. "Yeah, it is." He stopped and turned Finn by the shoulders to look at him. "But it's best when you're with someone you care about. Don't just throw yourself around. Okay? Wait for the right girl."

Finn nodded. Then asked, "Did you?"

He swallowed, "Not really. And I regret it. I don't want you to regret anything, Finn. It's something special. Do you understand?"

He nodded again and then started walking.

Gale followed. "I'm not trying to scare you. I just want you to know the facts."

"I know." He looked up. "Thanks, Gale."

He put his arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him close. "No problem, kid. And if you ever have any questions, I want you to be comfortable enough to come to me. I mean, you don't have to, but I wouldn't mind."

"I will." He put his arm around the man's waist as they walked up the stairs to their apartment. "So what do I do about Jay?"


	9. Cross the Oceans in My Mind

_Author's note: _MydniteShadow1996 _wanted to see some Annie/Finnick moments. So here is one. This is from the end of Annie's Hunger Games. More to come. I've got a couple things in mind, but I want to mull them over a bit._

_Feel free to review and let me know what you think. Also, more suggestions/requests are welcome.  
><em>

_Happy reading!_**  
><strong>

**Cross the Oceans in My Mind**

The water was surprisingly warm. All the screams had gone and Annie was resigned to floating until the water took her over. Her eyes drifted close. And then everything was floating away.

She opened her eyes suddenly as her body landed on a hard surface. She let out a breath she didn't know she held. She started thrashing around and screaming, "No!"

Two strong arms wrapped around her. "Sh, Annie. It's all right. It's okay. You're alive. You're the Victor. For what it's worth."

That voice. It was familiar. Where did she know that voice?

She looked around wildly. "Finnick?"

He smoothed the hair from her face. "Yeah." He said softly.

She wrapped her arms around him. She sighed, "Oh, god, Finnick."

"It's okay, Annie. It's okay." He said over and over.

They sat on the floor of a hovercraft. Annie clung to him, breathing hard. She was still so much in shock. Was it over? _There isn't another challenge?_

"No there isn't. It's done." Finnick said.

"Did I say that out loud?"

He smiled kindly and nodded. "After so much time spent on your own, it's understandable. I talked to myself a lot after I came out of the arena."

She blinked. "My father must be so relieved."

"He must be. If he's not too far into his cups."

She buried her face in the front of his shirt. She let out a sob.

Maybe he should have been more concerned with his clothes getting ruined, but he couldn't pull himself away. Annie was more beautiful than he remembered from before. The camera didn't do her sea-green eyes justice. He almost lost it every time those eyes looked into his.

And now they were again.

"What happens now?" She asked softly.

"We'll get you fixed up." He brushed more hair out of her face. He whispered, "I hope they don't change much." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips fleetingly.

She looked at him in shock.

He quickly pulled her face back to his shoulder. "You'll be all right, Annie. I'll see to it." He pressed his mouth close to her ear and whispered quickly, "I'm not supposed to do that."

"Because you're my mentor?" she whispered back.

"It's a very long story and once we're back in Four where there's fewer eyes on me, I'll tell you everything." He dropped his voice even more and pressed his mouth closer, "Can you keep secrets, Annie? Big ones?"

He felt her nod against him.

He whispered desperately, "I think I could fall in love with you."

Her arms tightened around him. "I already am." She said softly. "I have been for a while."

Someone called, "We're landing."

Finnick pulled back and looked at the young woman in his arms. "You'll be home soon. And everything will be okay."

"You promise to tell me your secrets?" She quickly asked as they landed.

"I promise." He kissed her forehead. "I want to tell you everything."


	10. Chained to this Fear

_Auth__or's note: This one's a bit of a heavy one. Some more Fannie times. Feel free to review and let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_**  
><strong>

**Chained to this Fear**

Annie clung to Finnick. She hadn't really let him out of her sight for the entire day. She only let him part from her when he had to do training. Even then, she snuck out to the training ground and watched him.

"I have you, Ann." He whispered, kissing her hair.

"But only for a few more hours." She said desperately.

"I'll be back."

She said nothing. The fear within her spoke to her, telling her that he wouldn't.

He took a breath and placed his hands on her cheeks and made her look at him. "Annie, I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to come back to you. And if I don't—"

She put her hand to his mouth, "Don't talk about if you don't. Talk about when you do."

He nodded. He kissed her fingers and took her hand gently away. He smiled. "_When_ I come back to you, we will move back to District Four. We'll have at least two children because that's how many I want. But we could have four or five because that's how many you want. Maybe I can compromise on three. We'll teach them to swim and fish and make sand castles." He kissed her softly. "And we'll grow old together. So old and wrinkly, we won't remember who we are most days. And I'll tell you I love you every day."

Tears streamed down Annie's cheeks. "I love you, Finnick." She smiled. "Three is a good number. I can compromise on three."

He smiled back and rested his forehead against hers. "Snow won't be able to hurt us anymore. I promise you that I will make that happen."

"I just want the promise that you'll come back. Tell me again that you'll come back to me."

"I'll come back. Just like every other time. I promise you, Ann."

She kissed him then, almost desperately. Her arms wrapped around him and pulled him to her.

Finnick could taste her tears as they continued to fall. The salty kisses only made the tightness in his throat worse. He had been forcing himself not to cry since he first saw the look on her face when he told her he was being shipped to the Capitol.

He broke the kiss suddenly, "Oh, god." He rested his forehead against hers and let out a small sob. "I hate Snow so much. All that he's done to me. All that he's done to us. I'm going to make him pay, Ann."

"I'd like it better if you would let others take care of it. If you go up against him…"

He kissed her again. "I won't take any unnecessary risks."

She climbed onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. "You better not." She kissed him.

"I'm going to memorize every minute of this. So that late at night, when I'm all alone in my bed roll, I can close my eyes and remember what you feel like in my hands." He kissed her. "I want to remember every kiss. I want to remember everything so I know what I'm missing. So I know what I'm coming back to."

She broke into fresh sobs and put her head on his shoulder. "I don't want you to go. Stay with me. Stay forever."

"I wish I could." He whispered into her hair. "You know I do. But if I stay, Snow wins. And I won't have him do you anymore harm. I don't want to leave this up to other people. I can't."

Her arms tightened around him.

Neither said anything, they just held each other and breathed each other in for several minutes.

Finnick's hands moved slowly over her. He kissed every bit of her he could reach while she still clung to him and pressed her eyes into his neck. He whispered, "I love you, Annie. I love you so much."

Annie slid her hands up his back and lifted her head. She leaned in and kissed him. "I will never love anyone the way I love you."

He raised one side of his mouth in a smirk. "You had better not. I'll never let you leave me."

She kissed him again. "You're coming back."

"I'm coming back." He kissed her.

She tugged at his shirt. "I could get pregnant tonight." She said softly.

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He pulled his shirt off. "Do you want that?"

"Do you?"

He looked at her a moment. He didn't want to really say what he was thinking. That if he died, at least she'd have a piece of him to live for. He just smiled and said, "You let me know if you are. Do whatever you can to get me a message."

She swallowed back more tears and nodded. "Something else for you to come back for."

"Yes." He kissed her and reclined on the bed, pulling her with him.

They kissed languidly for a while. Tears dripped from Annie's face onto Finnick's. She sat up and removed her shirt. She looked down at him.

"This isn't fair. None of this is." She leaned down and kissed him. She shifted positions with him.

"It never has been." He whispered. "But when I get back, you are mine completely. We'll never have to worry about hiding. You'll be mine and I'll be yours and _no one_ will be able to take that away."

She put her hands on the sides of his face. "I love you. I love you so much. I can't wait for the day when I can show you off, Finnick."

He kissed her. "I want to make love to you slowly. I want to remember every second. I want to make it meaningful."

She looked up at him. She smiled, "Do you remember the first time? When you snuck into the shower with me?"

He chuckled. "That was beautiful. It was the first time it ever meant anything."

"I think Snow hurt you worse than he hurt anyone."

"I wasn't the only one he whored out, you know."

"I know. But you were the one most in demand."

He kissed her. "That's all over now, Ann. It's just you and me." He put his hand on her stomach and splayed out his fingers. "And the child we might make. The first of three."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah." She pulled him to her once more.

This time, they didn't break apart for a long time. Their tongues moved together expertly. This was home. This was where they were meant to be. It was just a shame that after tonight it would all be over.

Yes, he had promised he would come back. But both of them knew that wasn't his promise to make. He'd go, but he wasn't coming back.

They took their time undressing each other the rest of the way.

Finnick sat back and simply looked at his wife. She was perfect in every way. He would miss her. He was always missing her. He hoped for the day when he wouldn't have to miss her anymore. He cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. He trailed his fingers down her neck, her chest, her stomach. He slid both of his hands slowly back up her body.

Annie sighed. He always knew the best ways to touch her. With all his experience that she despised, she was happy to know that he could tell by the subtle signs she gave what she wanted or needed.

She took his hands in her own and kissed his palms one at a time. She rested his hands on her hips as she moved to straddle him once more. She slipped her fingers slowly over his skin.

"Tell me what you want." She said softly as her fingers trailed over his stomach.

He shook his head. "What do _you_ want?"

She bit her lip and looked at him. She shrugged.

He smoothed the hair away from her face. "Lay back, my sweet girl."

She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him with her as she reclined on the bed.

Finnick slipped inside her slowly. His hands found hers and twined their fingers together as they started moving together. He pressed a kiss to her jaw, her neck, her shoulder.

She removed one of her hands from his and wrapped her arm around his back.

His speed increased.

Annie begged, "Not too fast."

He slowed. He let go of her hands and slipped his arms around her back. "Wanna switch places?" he breathed out.

"Do you?"

He flipped onto his back. He put his hands on her hips and lifted her slowly, letting her fall back down on her own.

She leaned over him and kissed him as she continued to move. She sat back and breathed out a sigh. She looked down at him again and was surprised to see his eyes glistening. She froze.

"No, Annie, don't stop." He begged, bucking beneath her.

She started moving again, leaning down. He kissed him again and again. Her throat tightened as the familiar sensation of her rising climax started. "No." She said softly just before the convulsions overtook her.

Finnick's face changed as he came at almost the same moment. He grunted and sighed, thrusting up into her slowly a few more times.

They were both done. They stared at each other for several minutes, unmoving. Even after they regained their breathing and regular heartbeats, they stayed that way.

Annie let out a sob and collapsed on his chest. "No." she said again, crying onto his shoulder.

"We have the rest of the night, Ann." He said softly, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's not the same and you know it. I was never very good at good-bye. I always feared you wouldn't be coming back. Every time I was afraid you'd fall in love with one of those rich women or that you'd get a permanent offer or that you'd say one wrong thing and Snow would kill you. And now you're going off and you really could die." She made a fist and pounded his shoulder. "It's not fair. And Snow can go straight to Hell."

He cried softly into her hair. "I'm pretty sure that's where he's headed." He clenched his jaw, holding in a sob. "And with all the things I've done, I'll probably see him there."

"No, you're good. Everything you ever did, you did for me." She kissed his neck. "Just a few more hours. You should sleep."

He sniffed. "I'll sleep on the train tomorrow."

"That's not going to be enough."

"Nothing is ever enough, Ann." He whispered. "Never."

"You always loved me enough."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I always felt like I didn't do right by you."

She looked down at him earnestly. "But you did. You always did."

He kissed her softly. "I love you, Annie. Don't you ever forget that. I'll always be with you."

She nodded. "And I'll always be with you." Annie dropped her head to his shoulder. "Just hold me the rest of the night."

"I will." He smiled. "In my arms for the night, in my heart forever."

Annie sobbed into his shoulder for a while longer until she exhausted herself and her eyes drifted shut. She hated herself for it, but she couldn't fight it.

Finnick laid awake, caressing her and feeling her breathing against him. In the morning this would be at an end. He would work to come back to her. He would take every care in the world to keep his promise. He finally drifted to sleep in the early hours of the morning.


	11. These Wounds Won't Seem to Heal

_Author's note: So, I don't know if there will be any_ _more of these. I don't have any new ideas. I may write soemthing else on down the line. Of course, you are free to suggest or request a scene if you want. I would also like to encourage you to read my other stuff (shameless self-promotion) and review everything. I like to believe I'm good, but hearing it from others is nice. Or hearing you don't like it. Whatever.  
><em>

_Happy reading!  
><em>

**These Wounds Won't Seem to Heal**

"Sh, Maggie. It's all right. Mommy's got you. It's okay." Annie walked around the nursery gently bouncing the baby in her arms.

Mags was almost a month old and this wasn't the first night this week she'd been awake late crying. She'd been changed. She'd been fed. She'd been burped. Nothing she did fixed it.

"Sh. Come on, baby. Daddy has work in the morning and Finn has a big test at school. They need their sleep. And I'd _really_ like to get some sleep myself." She sat down in the rocking chair, but it only seemed to increase the baby's cries. She stood and walked some more. She walked down the stairs to the lower level of the house.

She walked every inch of the house. She begged, "Please, Maggie. Mommy is tired."

Gale walked over, "Hey, let me take her for a while."

"No, you go back to bed. You have to be up for work in the morning."

"I haven't been asleep. I've been waiting for you to come back. Give her to me for a while." He held out his arms.

Annie passed the still crying baby over. "It doesn't make me a bad mother, does it?"

He kissed her softly. "You're a great mother, Annie. She's probably just colicky. Posy and Vick both were. Mother said I was too."

"Not Rory?"

He shook his head as he bounced Mags. "They were lucky with him."

Annie curled up on the couch as Gale walked back and forth across the living room.

The baby continued to cry, but she started to settle as her father walked with her.

Annie said softly from the couch, "I just keep thinking about Finn. When he was that little and kept crying, I just left him in his crib and went out on the beach." She sighed. "I sat there for hours. If not for Dale…" She looked up at him. "I'm a horrible mother, Gale."

He sat down next to her. "You're a great mother. It's been tough, I know. But Finn is fine. He's doing well. So is our little Maggie here."

"If I'd had Finnick…"

"I know." He said. He bounced Mags in his arms as she started fussing again. He kissed her head. "Sh, Maggie. It's okay. Mommy and Daddy are both here. Sh." He looked at his wife. "You have me this time around. It'll be a little easier."

"Yesterday…" She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Mags blinked sleepily at her a few times. She smoothed a hand down the baby's small back. "I let her cry in her room for almost an hour because I couldn't get her to stop. It was just…too much."

Gale turned his head and kissed her forehead. "She's fine. _You're_ fine. We all are. She'll be okay." They were quiet for a few minutes and then Gale said, "Listen. She's finally quiet." He kissed Annie's forehead again. "You go on up to bed and I'll put her down."

"I'm sorry." She said softly as she stood.

"About what?"

She looked at him. "For neglecting her." She took a deep breath and let it out. "It's not the first time. Every time she cries, I just go back to ten years ago with Finn. And I feel so alone. The house feels too small and too big all at once."

"Call me next time, please." He stood and put a hand under her chin and lifted her head. He kissed her. "You're not alone."

"I know. But when you're at work—"

"That's why I want you to call me. Like before. When you feel the pull to go under, call me so I can drag you back."

"But if you're in a meeting—"

"Call me anyway. That's our arrangement from last year. It still stands. Call me and I'll get back to you. I'll tell Cole to bring any messages from you to me even in the middle of a meeting. He'll understand. He said his wife had a hard time after their last baby. I know it's not the same, but it's close."

She looked at him. "Gale…I just miss him so much sometimes. And I know it's like a slap in the face to you, but I can't help it."

"You loved him first." He said softly. "It hurts me to think about it, but I know that. And I know if there was some way to bring him back, you'd leave me in a second." He kissed her softly, "But always remember that I'm here and I love you. I love you more than anything. I love our children. And I am going to do my best to be around for all of you for a long time."

She nodded and kissed him. She kissed Mags's little cheek. "I love you, Maggie." She kissed Gale again. "I love you, Gale." She stood and walked slowly up the stairs.

He looked at the baby now asleep on his chest. "Now, let's see if you'll let Daddy put you to bed." He walked up to her room. "Mommy was right about me needing sleep. I have a very important meeting tomorrow. The president will be there and everything." He kissed her again and then lay her down in her crib. "And Katniss will be here too. And Peeta. They can't wait to see you." He patted her back as she fussed a little. "Sh, Mommy and Daddy are just down the hall. Finn is next door. You're safe. I love you. We all do, Maggie."

He leaned over the crib and watched her for a few minutes. He yawned and finally turned. Annie was leaning against the door frame. They shared a smile.

Gale held out his hand as he walked by her. She slipped her hand into his and they walked into their room together.


	12. A Fever That Feels So Right

_Author's note: Reader _ashley is epic_ requested "more gannie sceanes sexual if possible." So, here is some Gannie smut. But not really smut because, to me, smut implies something a little different than this scene's events. I hope you like it. Review if you feel so inclined._

_Happy reading!  
><em>

**A Fever That Feels So Right**

Gale sat nervously in their room. Annie was in the nursery putting Mags down. She had been sleeping fairly well for a newborn. And now, almost two months after she was born, Annie had promised Gale they would make love.

After all his years of near-celibacy, being married to Annie had been a drastic change. They made love at least once a night up until their little Mags Hazelle was born. Gale was growing frustrated with the post-birth waiting period. He knew Annie was tired, he was too. He got up every time she did to tend to the baby.

Another thing about being married, he didn't know how to go on sleeping if she left the bed. Even if she only got up for a few minutes to tend to their baby, he got up too.

Annie walked into the room and shut the door. She smiled at her husband as she pushed the lock in place.

"Both asleep?" He asked as she stepped towards him.

"Both asleep. Fast asleep. But I think Maggie might wake up soon, so we don't have much time."

He pulled her onto the bed beside him. "What makes you think Maggie will wake up?"

"Just a feeling I have. Mother's Intuition." She kissed him and pushed him down on the bed. She lifted her head. "I love you. Have I told you today?"

He smiled, "Not in the last hour."

She kissed him again. "I love you, Gale."

"And I love you, Annie."

She stood up. "Are you ready for this?"

He smiled. "Well, if you couldn't tell that, I've been doing something wrong all this time." He stood up and pulled off his boxers, revealing he was very ready. He pointed, "What does that tell you?"

She laughed and pulled off her shirt. "You're like a little boy." She stepped up to him and kissed his shoulder.

Gale's arms came around her. "And how many little boys have you done this with?" He dipped his head to her shoulder and kissed it. "Hm? Is there something you need to tell me?"

Annie laughed again. "It's just that you're so eager, like a little boy getting to do something for the first time."

"Well, in a lot of ways this feels like the first time. It's been so long."

"It's been two months. You've gone longer."

"Not with you, honey." He pressed a kiss to her lips.

She giggled again and pushed him away. She shucked the rest of her clothes and then climbed into the bed. She bit her lip and crooked her finger. "Come here, you."

He smiled and crawled across the bed to her. Their lips met as they both came up on their knees. Gale's hands moved to cup her cheeks while Annie's rested of his hips. She moved her thumbs back and forth.

Their tongues moved languidly together. Her hands slid up his back, pressing herself closer to him.

He moved his hands to her back and reclined her on the bed. He sat back and looked down at her. He had seen her naked recently—he loved to watch her change—but hadn't really been thinking about her like this in those times.

Annie rested her hands on her stomach. "I still have a ways to go before I lose the rest of the weight."

He moved her hands away. "You look fine. You're perfect, Annie." He leaned down and kissed her stomach. He trailed kisses up the rest of her body slowly until he met her mouth.

She grabbed onto his face and held it close to her own as he continued to kiss her.

He lifted his head away just enough to speak. His lips brushed hers, "Are you sure it's okay?"

"I'm sure." She smiled, "Just nothing crazy, all right?"

Gale chuckled, "I head once that slow and steady wins the race."

"Well, it does, doesn't it?" she pressed her lips to his. "Make love to me, Gale."

"Anything for you, Annie." He slipped inside her.

She took in a long breath as though she'd been swimming under water and hand finally broke the surface. Then she let out a long sigh.

Gale smiled down at her.

Annie moved her hands up his arms and down his back. Her hands grabbed his bottom and gently squeezed.

He chuckled. "Is that your signal?"

She laughed softly and rocked her hips toward his. "Yes. And if you didn't catch it, that last one was too."

He let out another chuckle as he pulled out of her and then pushed back in slowly.

"Mm, yes, Gale."

"That's good?" He asked as he continued to move slowly.

"Very good. Is it good for you?"

"It is." He lowered himself onto his elbows. He put his mouth on hers.

She opened her mouth to his and let his tongue slip inside her mouth. She moaned. She wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his shoulders.

Gale trailed kissed across her jaw and down her neck.

Annie put her head back to give him better access.

He groaned into her skin as he opened his mouth over her neck and began sucking. He moved a little faster as he grew closer.

"Kiss me, Gale." She begged, threading her fingers in his hair.

His mouth came up to hers. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, causing him to moan gratefully. He lifted his mouth from hers and slowed his thrusts as he came closer to his climax. He could feel she was close too. After a year doing this together, he was starting to get the nuances of her body.

Their lips brushed as they moved together. He grunted with each push into her. And then he stilled. He kissed her and started moving again.

"Oh, Gale." She sighed and then she threw her head back and let out a groan.

He followed quickly, spurred on by the way her body contracted around him. He kissed her softly and then rested his head on her shoulder. He breathed out, "Annie, I love you."

"I love you, Gale." She turned her head and kissed his cheek.

Gale took a deep breath and pushed himself up. He smiled down at her. He kissed her.

Then they heard Mags crying in her room.

Annie let out a sigh and gently pushed at Gale. "Time to be Mommy again."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll get her." He kissed her once more and then rolled out of the bed, searching for his boxers and pants. "Daddy's coming, Maggie." He called softly as he stepped out the door.

Annie smiled and got out of bed and put her pajamas back on. She climbed back into bed with a yawn. She curled up on her side and was almost asleep when Gale came back. He wrapped his arms around her.

She rolled over in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. "How is she, Daddy?"

"She's fine, Mommy." He kissed her. "Get some sleep."

"Mm." She tightened her arms around him for a moment and then drifted off.


	13. You Are So Much More Than I Deserve

_Autho__r's note: I just felt like some more Gale/Finn time was needed._ _Also, a little bit more of baby Mags._

_Happy reading!_

**You Are So Much More Than I Deserve**

Annie stirred a pot on the stove. She hummed to herself some old song. She froze. Then she sighed. It was a song Finnick used to sing all the time. She tried to think of another song, but nothing came.

Mags started crying then. She looked at her cooking. She couldn't step away.

"Hey, Finn." She called over her shoulder. "Finn!"

"Yeah?" he called down the stairs.

"Could you come check on your sister, please?"

"I'm doing something."

"If you don't want your supper burned, come and check on Maggie."

He came pounding down the stairs.

"Gross, she needs a diaper change." The boy complained.

"Well, you could be nice and do that for me." She called.

Gale's voice called from the front door, "I'm home."

"Good, he can change her." Finn said.

Annie glanced over her shoulder to see her son carrying the baby at arm's-length. She scolded, "Finn, don't carry her like that."

"Hey, there, Finn." Gale said, walking over. "Hand her over. Shew-ee, stinky! Let's go, baby girl." He stepped into the kitchen and planted a quick kiss to Annie's cheek. "I'll give you a better greeting in a minute."

He walked off and bounded up the stairs. Mags let out a laugh at the jiggling.

"Aren't you the sweetest baby? Is my Maggie a sweet baby? Yes, you are." He kissed her forehead. "Yes, my baby is."

When she was changed, he picked her up and lifted her in the air. She laughed. "Da!"

He gathered her close again. "What did you just say?"

She started babbling.

"Tell me about it." He kissed her little nose and stepped into the hallway. "No way. I don't believe it."

Finn laughed as he passed by.

Gale stopped and looked into his room. "What?"

"You're ridiculous."

"Ridiculous how?"

"The way you talk with her. She's just a baby, Gale."

"And?" He nudged the boy's shoulder. "You're just a kid, but I talk to you like you're, you know, a real person."

"I _am_ a real person."

He smiled. "So is your sister."

The boy shrugged.

"Don't you have a test tomorrow?"

He sighed. "Yeah. In History." He made a face.

"Want some help studying after supper?"

"Yes, please. I feel hopeless."

"You're not hopeless, Finn. I bet you know it all already."

Mags gurgled in her father's arms.

"Maggie agrees."

Finn made a disgusted sound.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It's got to be something."

The boy looked down. "Does Mom still love me?"

Gale let out a disbelieving sound. "What? Why would you ask that?"

"Because all she worries about is Maggie. You too."

He kneeled down. "Look, Finn, your mom and I, we both love you. We very much love you. Yeah, Mags had been taking up a lot of our time, but that's how it is with new babies. It doesn't mean you're loved any less."

"She…"

"She what?"

"Mom is different with her than she is with me."

"Your mom is a different person now."

"How?"

"When you were born, your father had just died. She was sad. For all of your life up to now, she didn't have anyone else. I think it's easier with Maggie because she's happier. Haven't you noticed that?"

Finn nodded.

"She's always loved you, Finn. She always will."

"She doesn't show it."

"Of course she does."

He was silent.

Mags started gurgling again.

Gale looked down and smiled. "You know, she's starting to look even more like your mom. You both do." He looked at his stepson. "The more I'm with you, the more I see your mom in your face. But I still see your dad. And that's all your mom sees. It's hard for her."

"I know it is."

"She loves you." he said again. "And she shows it the best way she can."

Finn nodded again.

"You want to go the range after school tomorrow?"

He brightened. "Can we really?"

Gale smiled back at him. "Of course." He stood. "And, hey, Katniss and Peeta are coming in a few weeks. I've been telling her how good you're getting and she wants to see. So we need to get you there to practice as much as possible, okay?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

He ruffled the boy's hair. "Good. Now, go wash up. I think Mom's almost done with supper."

They went their separate ways. Gale put his daughter into her bassinet in the living room and then walked into the kitchen. He walked up behind Annie and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek.

She leaned back against him. "Hey." She turned her head and kissed him.

"Hey. How was today?"

"Good." She kissed him again. "She's not been crying as much."

He leaned his head against hers. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Talk about gross." Finn said from the doorway.

Gale pressed his mouth close to Annie's ear and whispered something before letting go of her. She smiled.

Finn looked at them in confusion.

Then they both converged on him and kissed his face, talking over each other as they would to Maggie.

He laughed and pushed them away. "Okay, okay, enough."

Annie smiled at him and gave him one last kiss on the cheek. Then she turned. "Who's hungry?"


	14. These Aching Memories

_Autho__r's note: Here's another drabble. I got the idea to bring Katniss and Peeta into the picture for a little something. I hope you like it. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!  
><em>

**These Aching Memories Still Dance Around Me**

"She is so cute!" Peeta said as he bounced little Mags in his arms. "Did you see, Katniss?"

"I did, Peeta. I know what a baby looks like." She sat a little uncomfortably on the couch beside her husband.

Gale said softly, "Hey, Catnip, you want to go for a walk?"

She stood. "Yes."

He leaned over Annie and whispered, "We'll be back."

"You better be." She whispered.

He kissed her and walked out the door followed by Katniss who silently ran a hand down Peeta's face.

They were quite a way down the street when Gale said, "Still have nightmares?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Not so much in the last year."

"Has she really done that for you?"

"Hasn't Peeta made you better?"

She was silent.

"So my baby makes you uncomfortable?"

"Not the baby."

"Then what?"

"Peeta. When he's around babies…He wants one so bad."

"And why don't you?"

"I wake up screaming in the middle of the night from my nightmares. Peeta sometimes wants to kill me. Why would we ever bring a baby into that?"

"I don't know."

"But you still go on? How?

"Take it one day at a time. And thank God every day for my family. I wouldn't want to trade Mags and Finn for the world. Or Annie."

They walked along quietly for a while.

Gale broke it saying, "While you're here, we should all go to the range. Finn's learning a lot. He's excited to show you."

"Is he as good as you?"

He smiled, "He's got potential."

She laughed. "Potential? Any better than you when you first started?"

"Yeah, I think so. Much better."

"You'll have to teach him snares next."

He laughed. "You know if you had a kid—"

"Don't start. I don't want children."

"The world is different now, Catnip."

"I know it is. But so am I." She turned and started walking back toward the house. "I just can't do it, Gale. And you will never get it. Because you were never in the Games. Not even once. I went in twice. And I fought in the Uprising. And I don't want to have to explain this to my children. I don't want to have to explain any of it. I don't envy you having to." She sped up and walked the rest of the way to the house.

Gale followed at a much slower pace. He walked in the door and was bombarded by Finn.

"When are we going shooting? You said we would sometime this week. And you said I needed practice."

"I did say that." He looked around the room. "Where did Katniss go?"

"She went up to lie down for a while." Peeta said. He was now baby-free. Gale figured Annie was putting her in her room. He looked up and smiled at the other man. "Mags is really pretty, by the way."

He smiled proudly. "Well, I can't take all the credit. She looks like her mom."

He nodded.

Finn still looked at him expectantly.

"It's too late to go today, buddy. And Katniss and Peeta just got here. We'll go tomorrow maybe."

The boy dropped his head and walked out of the room.

Gale sat down on a nearby chair.

"What do I do, Gale?" Peeta asked suddenly.

"About what?"

"How did you convince Annie to have a baby?"

"No convincing necessary. It kind of just happened. It scared the hell out of both of us at first. I mean, I was excited, but the thought of having to tell her all we went through…" He shook his head. "It's going to be tough. But we can make it."

"Tell my wife that." He said softly.

"I tried." He admitted. "She's so caught up on the nightmares. Are they really that bad?"

"Sometimes. But not as bad as they used to be."

"And your flashbacks?"

"The same."

Annie walked down the stairs. She sat on the arm of the chair Gale occupied. She ran a hand over his hair. "What are you guys talking about?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "Nothing much. How's Maggie?"

"Fine. There's so much stimulation, I decided to let her have some alone time." She leaned over and kissed him.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Peeta stood. "I'm going to check on Katniss." He walked up the stairs.

Annie slid onto Gale's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey there."

He pulled her close. "Hey." He kissed her softly and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Annie."

"And I love you, Gale." She kissed him once more. "So what were you and Peeta really talking about?"

"Katniss and babies. She still doesn't want them, but Peeta really does."

"I could tell. He was so sweet with Maggie."

"He was."

The man they were discussing walked down the stairs. He was a little uncomfortable for a moment and then said, "Annie, could you maybe go talk with Katniss? She's standing over Maggie's crib and she's crying and I can't get her to tell me what's wrong."

Annie immediately stood and went up to the nursery.

Katniss sobbed in a corner of the room.

Annie sat down beside her. "Peeta's worried."

Katniss nodded and sniffed.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?"

She took a moment and then asked, "How do you do it? How do you look at your baby and know what you know and still be glad you had her?"

"Because I have Gale. And we love each other. There are things that happened in the past that we can't help. She has nothing to do with that. And if anything, my life is better with her and Gale. Finn's life is better." She smiled, "He's not used to sharing, but I can tell he likes being the big brother. And he likes having a man around constantly who can actually do a lot more with him than Dale ever did."

Katniss nodded again and stood on unsteady legs. She walked to the crib and looked down on the baby. "She's awake."

Annie walked over to stand beside her. "I don't guess she fell asleep all the way. Too much going on."

She reached in with shaky arms and picked up the baby. She held her close to her chest. "Am I doing this right? I haven't held a baby in a long time."

Her friend nodded. "She likes you. Don't you, Maggie? Huh? Do you like Katniss?" She rubbed a finger on the baby's cheek.

Mags let out a soft coo.

"I'd take that as a yes." Peeta said from the door.

Katniss looked up at her husband. She looked back down at the baby in her arms. A tear fell from her eye and landed on Mags's face. She sniffed and handed the baby to Annie, wiping the stray tear from the baby's face. She turned and walked into Peeta's chest.

His arms came around her as she pressed her eyes into his shoulder.

Annie and Gale stood on either side of them, looking on uncertainly.

Katniss lifted her head and looked into Peeta's eyes. "Let's do it." She said softly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, apparently knowing what she meant.

She shook her head, but said, "We're both better than we were right after. We're better than we were a year ago. Maybe this can be the next step in the process to heal completely."

"I don't think there's any way for that." He took her face in his hands and wiped his thumbs across her cheeks. "I love you." He kissed her. "We'll be all right."

"I know we will." She suddenly became self-conscious and stepped away from Peeta. She wiped her eyes. "Well, now that's settled. What do you do for fun around here, Gale?"

They all walked down to the living room, discussing all that they could do in the week-long visit when they didn't have to be doing anything official.


	15. Nothing is Really Wrong

_Author's note: I just got this random idea and I've been mulling it around for a bit. Hope you like the end result as much as I do. Please review._

_Happy reading!  
><em>

**Nothing is Really Wrong**

Gale and Finn were near the end of a very heated game of cards. They kept throwing playful insults at each other. Every time Finn picked up a card Gale needed, he groaned. Finn started doing the same.

Annie worked to get supper finished as she listened in on the game.

Things were starting to get even worse and the words started sounding harsh.

Gale laid out his cards. "I think this means I won, kid."

Finn looked at the cards the man had just put down. He threw his own down and said, "Oh, man, Dad! That's so not fair!"

Gale laughed. "It's just a game, Finn. You've beat me plenty of times. And you have years to come to beat me."

The boy smiled, "Yeah, whatever you say." He started to gather up the cards.

Gale looked up suddenly. He noticed that Annie stood frozen.

"Annie? Honey, is something wrong?"

She shook herself. "Nothing. I've got supper done. One of you set the table?"

Gale watched her for a few seconds and then got up and started gathering plates and silverware.

"How was school?" Annie asked as they all finally sat down. She shoveled a spoonful of food into Maggie's open mouth.

"Good." Finn said simply.

"Just good?" Gale asked.

He shrugged. "We started learning about The Hunger Games today. My teacher said we'd have to pick a victor and do a report."

Annie took a long time looking at baby Mags. She turned to her son. "Gale has some books that can help in his office."

The boy nodded and picked at his food.

"What is it?" Gale asked.

"I know it will upset you, Mom, but he asked if you would be willing to come talk to us. I said probably not, but that I'd tell you he asked."

Annie clenched her jaw. She hesitated. "Finn…I mean, if you need me to…"

"No, Mom, it's fine. I know it's hard."

"Maybe talk to Katniss. She's the star everyone wants anyway." She stood suddenly from the table.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean—"

"Finnick, stop." She snapped. "I'm fine."

"Annie…" Gale began.

"I'm fine, Gale. It's not about the Games." She pushed the high chair over to Gale and then sat Maggie's food in front of him. "I just need to be alone." She left the room.

The baby started crying. Gale shushed her and offered her another bite of food.

"Did I say something wrong?" Finn asked, thinking about everything he'd said in that short conversation.

"Not that I noticed." Gale paused. "Oh, damn. I think I know." He fed Maggie another spoonful of mush.

"What? What happened?"

"You called me Dad."

"I did?" He blinked a few times as he thought back over the last several minutes.

He nodded. "After you lost the card game."

"I didn't even notice. It just came out." He looked at his stepdad. "Was it wrong?"

"That's up to you, kiddo." He scraped the bowl. "Last bite, baby girl."

"You're the only dad I'll ever have. I mean, as a real person that I know. My Dad died before he even knew I existed."

"I know, but if it's going to hurt your mom…"

"It should be _my_ choice. You just said that."

"I did just say that." He took Maggie out of the high chair and sat her on his lap as he finished his supper. "Eat, Finn. You're too scrawny. You remind me of the kids in the Seam."

"Do you think Katniss would talk to my class? She's more comfortable with talking about it."

"It's because the Games weren't as hard as everything that happened afterward."

Finn nodded.

They ate in silence. Maggie babbled and tried to grab at Gale's food.

"No, ma'am. You're not big enough for this yet. You had your supper, let Daddy have his."

She found that oddly hilarious. She clapped her chubby hands.

Gale chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

Annie came back in and slid into her chair. She resumed eating her now-cold supper.

Finn said, "Mom, I'm sorry—"

She placed a hand on his arm. "Finn…I don't know…" she put her fork down. "I still miss your father every day. It's hard. But it's getting better. He's been gone eleven years. That's a long time for you, baby, but not for me. I just don't want you to ever forget who he was."

"I don't plan on it. I know Finnick Odair was a strong, kind, talented man. This Finnick Odair plans on being just as great."

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. She smiled. "I know you will be everything your dad was and more. Because you have this dad, too." She said, patting her husband's arm. "You're so grown up, Finn."

He shook his head. "I'm just a kid."

"You're _my_ kid." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Later as they stood side-by-side at the sink washing dishes, Gale asked his wife, "Are you okay?"

"You always ask that." Annie said as she dried a plate and put it in the cabinet.

"Because I always worry. Some days you're great. Others, the smallest things set you off."

"I'm fine, Gale. I'll always have my good days and my bad days. I've accepted it."

"But I haven't."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I've had more good days than bad since I married you."

"You hit a rough patch after Maggie was born."

"I understand that happens to a lot of women." She dried more dishes. "I think I could find a way to speak to Finn's class."

"Don't do it if it will hurt you, honey."

She smiled, "I'll be fine. I can do it for Finn."

"Maybe you can write it down."

"Gale Hawthorne, stop worrying about me. I'll risk a few bad days to help Finn's class."

"I'd rather you didn't risk any bad days."

"It would be just as bad writing it down as getting in front of a group of ten- and eleven-year-olds to talk about it."

"Do you want me to come with you if you do it?"

"I don't know." She dried her hands and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I appreciate your concern, Gale, I really do. But I won't break. I'm so much stronger here and now. I miss the sea. I miss the salt breeze. But I don't miss the constant fog in my brain."

He brushed the hair off her face. "You know, Maggie hasn't seen the sea yet. And I think Finn has a school vacation soon. Want to take a family road trip?"

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'd love that very much. Dale misses us. He never says it when we talk, but I know he does."

"Then we'll start getting everything set to go." He kissed her again. "I'll finish up these last few things. You go sit down."

They shared another kiss.

"I love you." Annie whispered.

"I love you." Gale said back.

Finn called. "Gross, I'm trying to do my homework."

The adults laughed. And then Maggie started laughing.

Gale kissed his wife again and then turned back to the dishes.


	16. I Feel the Warmth on My Skin

****_Author's note: Reader Rue-Evergreen said she'd like to see the family road trip. So, I decided to write about the Cresta-Hawthorne family vacation down to District 4. We see the family at the point where they have just arrived in Four. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think.  
><em>

_I took the title from a song on the Hunger Games soundtrack Tomorrow Will be Kinder by The Secret Sisters. It's really pretty and I decided a lyric from the soundtrack was very appropriate._

_Happy reading! And happy Hunger Games!  
><em>

**I Feel the Warmth on My Skin**

Annie walked toward the water with baby Mags in her arms. She had left Gale and Finn to unload what needed to be unloaded. This was a moment she wanted to take with her baby girl. The water hitting her shins was cold at first, but so comforting. It was like the first time she was back here after winning the Games all those years ago.

She walked out a little farther and sat. She placed Maggie's feet in the water, but held her tightly.

The baby cried at first, frightened. "Mama." She sobbed.

"It's okay, Maggie. You're not going anywhere. Neither am I."

She calmed at her mother's soothing voice. After the chill of the water went away, Maggie laughed at the sensation of the water surging around her small legs.

"Can you say 'ocean'? Hm? 'Water'?" She kissed Maggie's face. "Mama grew up here. I was in the water before I knew how to walk." She said. She pulled the baby onto her lap and splashed her a little.

She laughed some more.

"Your brother knew how to swim before he was walking." She took a deep breath of the salt air and felt the warm late afternoon sun on her skin. "I would spend hours out here when I was a little girl. Mostly with Finnick, your brother's father. We would swim and fish. Finn knows how to do those things. Maybe we can teach you, too. Would you like that?"

The baby let out a squeal as the water swelled and crashed into them.

Annie laughed and stood. "And now that we're soaked…" She turned around.

"Everything you remember?" Gale asked as he walked up to her.

She smiled. "Everything."

"Can I go in for a while?" Finn asked as he kicked off his shoes.

"Go for it." Annie said. She passed Maggie to her husband. "I'm going too. Race you!"

Both shed their shoes and socks and ran out into the water fully clothed.

"Maggie and I will start supper, then." He called as they two splashed in the water.

"Come join us." Annie called. "She's already a little damp anyway."

"What do you say, Mags?" He asked the baby. "Wanna join Mom and Finn?"

She reached out into the water. "Wa-wa."

"That settles it." He kicked off his shoes. He walked into the water up to his waist.

Annie swam over to them. She splashed water over to them with a happy laugh.

Mags squealed again. Gale lowered her a little into the water. She splashed her hands.

"It's almost like a giant bath." Finn said as he floated over on his back.

"Bath water's not as salty." Annie said, pushing her sun down below the surface. "You _will_ be taking a shower tonight to get all the salt out of your hair and off your skin."

"Did granddad always make you wash off all the salt?" He asked, trying to dunk her.

She laughed and threw herself back.

Both came back up sputtering.

"He _always_ did." She said in answer to his earlier question. She took Maggie and held her as she moved through the water.

"There's something you're not saying." The boy pointed out as she moved away.

"I don't want to talk about my father right now, Finn."

"What about mine?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you miss him?"

Annie glanced quickly at Gale. Her husband dove under the water and swam away.

"I miss him every day." She said softly. "I miss that I don't get to share you with him. He'd be so proud of you. But you know what, baby? I wouldn't trade Gale for anything. He's been so great for us."

"Do you think he and Dad would have been friends?"

"It seemed like they were on that road." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Now, no more of this kind of talk. Maybe later." She kissed his forehead and then kissed Mags. "I love you both so much."

"We love you, too, Mom."

"Mama!" Mags exclaimed and leaned forward for another kiss.

Finn suddenly let out a scream and was ripped from her arms. He splashed down into the water.

Annie turned, frightened until she noticed Gale standing there. She pushed at his shoulder. "You scared the hell out of me." She accused.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to. You know I didn't." He kissed her. "I don't know about you, but I'm starved." He took Mags. "You two have some fun getting reacquainted with your old friend the sea, and Maggie and I will change and get supper started."

They shared another kiss before he started toward the shore. The sounds of their laughter reached him even as he stepped into the house.


	17. Something to Hold

_Author's note: This is a request from reader for-prim. I hope it's what you were expecting. I may get another of those written. Thanks for the request. I'm taking requests for this for a while until I feel like every scene is exhausted._

_The title comes from a line in the Christina Perri song Miles.  
><em>

_If you like this, perhaps you'd like to read my other Hunger Games fics I'm working on: Shattered Pieces (Katniss/Peeta set post-Mockingjay after Promise I'm Worthy) and Bittersweet Dance (Finnick/Annie set during Finnick's Capitol days)._

_Happy reading!  
><em>

**Something to Hold**

"Hey, Mom?" Finn asked, walking into the kitchen after school.

"Hey, baby. I didn't hear you come in." Annie pulled him into a hug and kissed his temple. "I made some cookies." She held out a plate. "Fresh from the oven."

He smiled and took one. He broke it in half and passed some to Mags. He sat down at the table.

"You're a good brother." She ruffled his hair.

"I try." He nibbled his cookie as his mother poured him a glass of milk.

She sat the glass in front of him and the cookie plate in the center of the table. "So how was school?"

"Fine. Long. Especially for a last day."

"Yeah?" She sat down beside him. "I missed you. I think I almost had Mags saying Finn today."

He smiled. "That's cool." He put the last of his cookie in his mouth and reached for another. "Mom?"

"Finn?"

"Um, were you mad the other night when I called Gale Dad?" he asked tentatively.

She sighed. "Finn…I wasn't mad. But Gale isn't your dad."

"He taught me to shoot a bow. He helps me with my homework. He plays cards and other games with me. He lets me tell him everything. Aren't those things dads do?"

"Yes, but—"

"Finnick is my father. I know that. I know all you tell me and all Haymitch and Katniss and Johanna tell me. But I don't really know him like I know Gale. Gale's just as much my dad. And I think he deserves to be called that."

A tear slipped out of her eye. "Finn, I understand all you're saying. You make a great argument. I'm just not ready…" She shook her head. "You know what, that's nothing you need to worry about." She covered his hand with hers. "I love you. And I know Gale loves you. Finnick would have loved you a great deal. If this is what you want, what you feel is right, then do it. Talk to Gale about it and see what he thinks."

"What I think about what?" Gale asked from the door.

"Dada!" Mags exclaimed.

"Hey, baby girl!" He picked up his daughter from the high chair.

Annie asked, "Not that I'm not excited, but why are you home so early?"

"I worked through lunch so I can come home and see my family." He kissed Mags. "And get ready for our vacation. So what are we talking about?"

Annie gave her son a significant look.

Finn nervously looked up at his stepfather. "Gale, would it be okay…? I want to call you Dad."

"You do?" Gale sat down. "You sure?"

He nodded. "Is that okay?"

He looked to his wife for a moment and then back at the boy. "I'd be honored."

"Finnick is my dad, too. He always will be. And I don't want to ever forget that. I want to tell Maggie about him. I want to tell everyone that will listen."

Gale reached out and ruffled his hair. "Of course. Tell them everything."

"So this really is okay?" He looked between the adults.

Annie said softly, "It really is." She kissed the top of his head. "Are you all packed?"

"Are you kidding? I haven't even started." He said with a big smile.

"I washed all the clothes today, so you should have enough. Go pack a few things."

"Okay." He hugged Gale and then wandered upstairs.

Gale kissed his wife. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "It's what he wants. And he's right; you are as much his dad as Finnick is. More, actually. You're alive."

He stroked her face with his knuckles. "I love you."

She placed her hands on his waist and pushed herself up on her toes to kiss him. "I love you, too."


	18. I Feel You on My Fingertips

_Author's note: This idea came to me when I wrote the most recent chapter of Shattered Pieces. If you're reading that, you'll know that it's from Katniss and Peeta's POVs, so I couldn't write about Gale and Annie's actual alone time. Also, reader for-prim requested a scene like this._**  
><strong>

_Thanks for the reviews and requests and alert and favorite adds. You guys are all pretty awesome. Always taking requests. And you might see some of the stuff you want to see if you read either Bittersweet Dance or Shattered Pieces. Mostly BD since that has Annie as a main character. I'll still take requests, though, my lovlies.  
><em>

_Happy reading!  
><em>

**I Feel You on My Fingertips**

It had been a very gratifying date night for Gale. It was the first time in a long time when they had been able to just talk and not be interrupted by Maggie crying or Finn asking a question.

And it was the first time in a long time that Annie wasn't in another world, even a little bit. She was completely in the moment with Gale. She was engaged. She touched him at every opportunity. And she even leaned in and kissed his cheek several times.

Gale leaned in and whispered, "I can't wait to get you home."

Annie giggled like she was a girl again. "Then get me home."

He trailed a finger down her cheek. He then waved for the waiter and asked for the bill.

The walk home was slow progress. They stopped often to share soft kisses and touches. Gale was almost ready to push her into a dark corner and take her then. But he restrained himself. They practically ran the last few blocks home.

When they walked in, Katniss was sitting on Peeta's lap with Maggie in her arms, kissing him passionately. Gale cleared his throat and the two jumped apart. He threw a blanket over Finn and touched his hair. The kid was out cold.

He walked over to his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist. He smoothed his hand over his sleeping daughter's back. His friends were talking, but he didn't hear. He just wanted everyone to go to bed so that he could make love with his wife.

He was relieved when Peeta stepped away from Katniss and stretched. "I'll get those last few dishes cleaned." He started for the kitchen, but Annie stopped him.

"They can wait. Let's all retire for the night." She headed for the stairs, pulling Gale behind her.

Gale smiled, "Just get the lights, yeah?"

Katniss giggled, "Wonder what's going to happen in _their_ room tonight?"

He heard and chuckled softly.

"Sh." Annie warned.

"I'll be in bed. Don't dawdle." He kissed her with a promise of what was to come.

He walked into their room and closed the door behind him. He sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes. He reclined on the bed with a sigh and un-tucked his shirt. He was working on the last button when Annie came in.

She smiled and walked over to her dresser.

"You're going to change into your nightgown?" he asked, coming up to stand behind her. He kissed her cheek. "Come to bed with me." He tugged at her skirt until his hands brushed her bare legs. "Let me lake love to you." He murmured in her ear.

She turned in his arms and captured his mouth. She slipped her hands under his unbuttoned shirt and grazed her nails down his back.

Gale groaned and lifted his mouth away, taking her dress off over her head and letting his shirt fall to the floor all in the same motion. She pushed his pants down to the floor. He lifted her by her hips. Her legs came around him. She could feel the pressure of him ready for her.

He pushed her against the wall.

She smiled, "We've never done it like this."

"You don't want to?"

"No, I want to."

They awkwardly struggled out of their underwear as they continued to kiss.

Annie's fingers tangled in his hair. She looked into his eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"You are so perfect." He said softly.

"Thank you." She kissed him as he slid inside her.

They started moving together, their eyes locked. Their lips grazed.

As the pleasure rose within her, Annie started moaning. The sound increased with every inward thrust.

Gale covered her mouth with his to muffle the sound. He knew his own voice was just as loud. His body shook with the sensations moving through him and with the sound of his wife's rising desire echoing in his mouth. He gripped her hips and increased the force of his movements within her. Their mouths broke apart.

Annie gritted her teeth to try to keep from waking the entire house with her increasing cries. She gripped his hair tighter. He head fell back and she breathed out his name as her tension finally met its release.

Gale continued to move through her orgasm. He slowed as his own climax drew nearer.

She panted in his ear, "Come for me, Gale."

That small request undid him. After a few more thrusts, he moaned his release within her. He pressed her against the wall and kissed her.

She stroked his face as their tongues moved over each other.

He broke the kiss and whispered, "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too. So much." She kissed him again. "Now let me down, you're legs are about to give out."

He chuckled and helped her to stand. "Better?"

"No, but I'll take it." She kissed him yet again and then stepped around him. She threw a pair of shorts at him. "Go check on your daughter, please. And stick your head over the banister to look at Finn."

He sighed and slipped the shorts on. "Not even five minutes to bask in the afterglow." He walked over and pinned his wife against the dresser. "I'm going to come back and we're going to cuddle the rest of the night."

She smiled, "I like that warning." She kissed him.

They heard Maggie start to fuss in her room.

"When does the teething stop?" Gale asked.

"When all the teeth come in, hon." Annie said with a smile. "I could go if you want, but it _is_ your turn."

"I'll go." He kissed her and squeezed her bottom. "But I'll be happy when she sleeps through the night again. She was doing so well before all this teeth business."

She sighed, "If you don't go soon…"

Gale laughed and untangled himself from his wife. "Babies and their teeth." He mumbled.


	19. You Can't Even Hear Me Screaming

_Author's note: After a bit of an exchange with reader EmD23, I decided that this bit of drama needed to happen. I hope you all agree with the choices I've made._

_Thanks for the reviews and adding to favorites/alerts. And I still welcome any requests or suggestions y'all might make.  
><em>

_The title comes from the bridge to the Evanescence song "Where Will You Go." The full lyric is, "I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands/Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?/I can hear you in a whisper/But you can't even hear me screaming." It's a great song. You should look it up.  
><em>

_Happy reading!  
><em>

**You Can't Even Hear Me Screaming**

Gale woke up from a deep slumber. He didn't know why. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was a little after one in the morning. He stretched and little and rolled over. Annie was lying on her stomach. Her head turned toward him. Her lips moved in a dream conversation.

She reached out to him and he pulled her into his arms. "Finnick." She breathed.

It wasn't the first time she'd done that in their early two years of marriage, but it hurt him still. He wanted to wake her up. He wanted to tell her for the thousandth time that he wasn't Finnick. But he hated when he reminded her that Finnick was dead. She usually clenched her jaw and walked away or shut down completely and wouldn't speak to him for a while.

He peeled himself away from her gently and went down the hall to their daughter's room. Mags was asleep in her crib. Gale stood beside it and looked down at her. She was getting so big now. She said a few words. She was pulling up on things and would be walking soon.

Gale reached down and smoothed a hand over her back.

"Gale?" Annie asked from behind him.

He looked over his shoulder. "Honey, what are you doing up?"

"I felt you get up." She wrapped an arm around his waist. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Just go back to bed, Annie. I'll be in in a minute."

"Gale—"

"Annie, please." He stepped out of her embrace. "Just give me five minutes."

A hurt look crossed over her features.

"I'll be in in a minute." He repeated.

"I can't control what I say or do in my sleep." She said softly.

"I know."

She started for the door and then turned abruptly. "Tell me what the hell you want me to do."

"I want you to get over your dead husband. It's been twelve years."

"How can you say that to me?"

"How can you not think it yourself? Do you know how much it hurts me to know that I'm only yours part of the time."

"I'm getting better."

"Yeah, maybe." He turned back to the crib.

She grabbed his arm and turned him back around. She hissed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Twice this week I've come home to find you in bed and Maggie crying in her crib. And I could tell it had been a while."

"So I had a couple of bad days."

"I'm not Finnick." He snapped. "I'm alive. And I won't have you neglect my daughter like you did his son all those years."

She slapped him hard across the cheek. "Fuck you, Gale Hawthorne." Tears streamed down her face. "I'm not proud of how I treated Finn all that time. But I couldn't help it. I physically hurt from my heartbreak. You want to tell me to just get over it because you're alive and he's dead?"

"I never said I wanted you to just 'get over it.' I want you to get some help. It's not healthy for any of us. And you want to talk about physical hurt? I physically hurt when you get that look in your eyes that tells me you're thinking about him when you're with me. I know you do it. You hide it well enough for everyone else, but I know you Annie. I know when you're not really there."

"But I am." She said softly. "I'm doing the best I can."

"Your best isn't working." He looked down at Maggie. "Some days I only hold on for her and Finn."

"Ouch." She said softly.

He looked at her. "I love you. So much. But I don't know how I can keep doing this."

"You have to give me more time." She begged. "Please. We've only been at this a couple years."

"I want to give you all the time you need. But if I say that, I'm afraid it will take you longer than I can handle."

"So you're going to give me a time limit or something?"

"Talk to someone. With my job, we can get you a great referral to a therapist."

"A shrink? So I get to sit and tell a stranger all my problems. And that's supposed to fix me?"

"It can help. I need you to get help. Our kids need you to get help."

"Let me think about it." She said softly. She walked toward the door once again. She turned slightly. "I love you, Gale. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She left the room.

He looked down at Mags for a long time. He wished there was more he could do. He walked into their room and stood in the doorway. Annie lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. He got into the bed beside her.

"I watched you sleep." She said softly.

"What?"

She turned her head and looked at him. "I watched you sleep. I hoped that it would let me dream of you for once." She rolled away from him.

"Annie, I…" he sighed. "Never mind." He rolled in the opposite direction.

"I was dreaming that Finnick survived."

"I don't want to hear it." He snapped.

"Like you don't dream of Katniss." She shot back.

"I don't actually." He flopped to his other side. "And it's not like it matters to you. You dream of Finnick, there's no room for me. Why shouldn't I dream of someone else?"

"Because…" She rolled over. "I really am trying. And it would help if you would too."

"I can't believe this." He threw himself out of bed. He picked up his pillow and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

He turned and glared. "I'm sleeping in the guest room. When you decide your problem is bigger than mine, come get me."

Gale threw himself across the bed. It was smaller than the one he shared with Annie. He couldn't believe Katniss and Peeta were able to sleep in here. That led to him thinking about what had happened between them in here. He sat up once more. He would _not_ think about Katniss and Peeta making love in this bed.

He got up again and went down into the living room and stretched out on the couch. He was too tall for it. His feet hung over the foot rest.

It took him a while before he dozed off.

_And when he did, he dreamed of Annie and Finnick. They were sitting, tangled together and kissing. They knew he was watching. She smiled at him and pushed Finnick onto his back and began to kiss down his neck, her eyes on Gale's the entire time._

_She pulled at his clothes and he pulled at hers. And then they were making love. He tried to look away, but he couldn't. She held his gaze. She smiled seductively and gestured for Gale to join them. He hesitated and then took a step forward._

He woke up to Finn shaking his shoulder. Sunlight streamed through the window. "Hey. What time is it?"

"Almost nine. Mom said to wake you. She has breakfast ready. She also said to tell you she isn't going to be talking to you today."

"Well, I won't be talking to her either." He sat up. "You go get breakfast. Tell your mom I'll be there in a minute."

Finn stood awkwardly, "Dad?"

"What, Finn?"

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine. This is just between your mom and me. You don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay." He started toward the kitchen.

Gale called after him, "Hey, you know I love you, right?"

He paused and looked over his shoulder. "Yeah. I love you, too, Dad."

Gale stretched and stood. He walked into the kitchen. Annie deliberately ignored him. Maggie brightened and reached out for him.

"Dada!"

"Maggie!" He kissed her chubby cheek. "How are you this morning, baby girl?"

Annie sat down a plate in front of him. He looked at her, catching her eye. She looked away quickly and started making a plate for herself.

"Maggie, you need to eat your breakfast, sweetie." She said.

"You can share mine." He settled her onto his lap and held out a forkful of scrambled eggs.

She reached out and grabbed the handle in both her little hands. Her grip was strong.

Annie laughed as Gale wrestled the fork from her.

He looked up and she quickly looked away.

The rest of the meal passed in silence. Finn left the room as soon as his plate was put in the sink. Gale put Maggie in the high chair before he started the dishes. Maggie chattered and drummed on her table.

Annie spoke softly, "What do I need to do?"

"I thought you weren't talking to me." He didn't look at her.

"I wasn't. But I am now. I'll get the help. But I want us to take counseling together too."

He leaned against the sink, his head hanging low. "Okay." He turned. "I'll make some calls tomorrow when I get back to work."

"You don't like it."

"It's fine." He took a few tentative steps closer and then sat beside her. "I don't like fighting with you. It was the worst feeling." He looked at Maggie and then back at Annie. "It's not just about the kids. I know I said that, but it's all selfish. I need to prove to myself that I can do this."

"You can. And I intend to help." She rested a hand on his knee. "I love you."

He put his hand on top of hers. "I love you."

"We'll get through this." She promised. She kissed his cheek as she got up.

"I know we will." He watched her gather Maggie and walk out of the room. He let out a long breath. Yeah, they would make it. He'd see to it.


	20. Such Fragile, Broken Things

_Author's note: I've been wanting to write another drabble and I got the idea that I wanted to give it this title while listening to Paramore's Let The Flames Begin. "What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things/A memory remains just a tiny spark."  
><em>

_It just seems perfect for the relationship as it stands in my mind at the moment. Thanks for the reviews and the adding to favorites and alerts. I really do appreciate you taking the time to push those extra buttons. Makes me think I'm doing something right.  
><em>

_I kind of hinted a little at my Bittersweet Dance fic in this one. See if you can figure out how.  
><em>

_Happy reading!  
><em>

**Such Fragile, Broken Things**

Gale dropped his things by the door as he walked into the house. "I'm home." He called.

"In the kitchen." Annie called back.

He walked in and dropped a kiss on top of Maggie's head as she played in her high chair. He swiped a cookie off the plate in the counter as he leaned against it.

"How was your day?" she asked softly, stirring something in a pan.

He shrugged, "It was all right."

"Just all right?"

He shrugged again and munched on his cookie.

"You can't do that. You have to talk about it. Remember? We have to do that now. I won't just accept a shrug and a non-committal answer."

He sighed and finished off his cookie. "I'd rather not talk about it right now. I just got home."

"I tell you everything." She accused.

"Even when I don't want to hear it." He commented as he took another cookie.

"It's part of the deal."

"Bull. I don't have to hear about every single time you think about him."

"I don't tell you every single time." She commented softly, taking the pot off the heat.

"It feels like it." He pushed himself away from the counter.

"We agreed that Finn should know his father."

"I don't want to hear about him from you every day. Maybe you can have some of those conversations when I'm not around." He picked up Maggie out of the chair.

She laid her head on his shoulder with a soft sigh. "Dada."

"Hi, baby girl." He kissed her head.

Annie said, "Maybe you should stop being so sensitive."

"Maybe it wouldn't bother me if you didn't go away when it happened. I'm tired of stormy skies, Annie. I want my wife back."

"Gale…" She shook her head. "You make it seem like it supposed to be easy."

"Well it was for a while."

"For a while, yeah. When we were first married it was easy to just be in love with you. I didn't think about Finnick so much because all I could think about was how you made me feel like I was sane. But I got pregnant with Maggie and I remembered being in the dark because I was all alone with Finn. I shouldn't have been. There is so much that could have been changed to get my Finnick back to me."

"But he didn't come back, honey."

"Yeah, you did instead." She wiped at her face. "And sometimes I hate you for it."

"You've mentioned that." He smoothed his hand over his daughter's hair. "I hate myself for it sometimes, too. But then our Maggie wouldn't be here."

"We wouldn't know the difference, would we?" She got a horrified look on her face. "I don't know why I just said that." She collapsed into a chair. "Oh, my god, I'm such a horrible mother. I don't know how to do this. I never have. It's a miracle Finn is as well-adjusted as he is. He had to take care of himself for so long. I snapped out of my grief long enough sometimes to teach him some useful skills. But it wasn't enough. Thank God you came along when you did. There's no telling what he could have gotten himself into."

Gale kneeled in front of her. "You helped me a lot, too. I don't say it enough, especially lately because I really have been kind of an ass about all this. I was lonely before. I was at the end of my rope. All I wanted was to…find a way to run away. Sometimes I wish I would have." He stood and started pacing, rubbing Maggie's back. "They want me to look over some old designs. Some that were planned by Beetee and me all those years ago. And especially…the design that killed Prim." He buried his face in his daughter's hair. "I don't think I can do it."

"Dada?" Maggie said. She looked into her father's face.

He smiled sadly at her. "You would have loved Prim." He told her.

"Yeah, she would." Annie said softly. "And Prim would have loved her. I only knew her for a short time, but Prim seemed to love everyone."

He nodded and looked at his wife, his eyes glistening. "She always tried." He sniffed and wiped hastily at a tear. He looked away. "I miss her. I miss them all, even the ones I never met."

"Yeah." She wrapped her arms around him. "I'll try harder."

"Thank you." He said softly. He grazed his knuckles across her cheek. "So will I, honey. I promise."

She blinked. "Promises…" She shook her head. "They're something I hold great stock in. You've kept all your previous promises. I appreciate it."

"Did he make a lot of promises he couldn't keep?" he asked softly.

"He made a lot of promises he _wanted_ to keep. But he wasn't always able."

"With his life as it was, I could see how it would be difficult." He said gently.

"He always came back to me. That was the big promise. That he would always come back." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she stepped back. "No more of that." She patted Maggie's back. "Will you go tell Finn supper is done?"

"Yeah." He pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. When they parted he said softly, "No matter what we go through and what we say to each other, I will never _ever_ stop loving you, Annie. You've done so much for me. And I could never see myself parted from you in any way. You're my life. You and our children are my life."

She slid her hand up his arm as she looked into his eyes. "You're the reason I make myself get out of bed. Even on the most difficult mornings when I just want to stay buried under the blanket and let you deal with it all, I know that I would be a rotten wife and mother if I didn't continue to make the effort I've been making all these months. I've slid back, we both know that, but I'm doing the best I can for all of us."

"I know, honey." He kissed her. "I know how hard it is for you. And I appreciate all the strides you've made."

She smiled. "Therapy really has changed the way we talk."

He smiled and kissed her again. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "All this fighting has made me feel like making up is in order."

She whispered back. "Maybe if we didn't have to start packing for the trip to District 12, I'd be up for it."

"Come on, honey." He slid his hand over her hip.

She pushed him away gently. "Stop trying to do that with our daughter on your hip." She was still smiling as he stepped away. "We'll see." She promised.

"That's all I ask." He walked out of the kitchen, calling, "Hey, Finn."


	21. Searching for the Words

_Author's note: If you have been reading Shattered Pieces, you have already met baby Pearl. She makes another appearance in this chapter. I made myself cry a bit reading this, but not as much as I do when I write Bittersweet Dance. I'm going to update that one soon, though, so keep your eyes out for it.  
><em>

_The title comes from the Avril Lavigne song Things I'll Never Say.  
><em>

_Happy reading!  
><em>

**Searching for the Words**

Gale walked in and dropped his things beside the door.

"Daddy!" Maggie called, running toward him.

"Maggie!" He scooped her up into his arms and buried his face in her hair. "Hey, baby girl."

"Daddy, I miss you."

"I missed you, too." He kissed her cheek. He saw Finn on the floor with Pearl. "Where's your mom?"

"She said she had to lay down for a while." The boy explained.

"Hm." Gale put Maggie down and got on the floor. "Hi, Pearl. Daddy missed you today too."

She cooed and waved her hands around.

He kissed her and tickled her belly. Then he looked at his step-son. "How was school?"

He shrugged.

Gale mimicked his shrug. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't like school, Dad. Why do I have to go?"

"Everyone has to go to school, Finn. It's just part of life. You can't get anywhere if you don't finish school. And your mom and I could get in trouble if you don't go."

"It's just…" He sighed. "I don't like history. When they start to talk about the Hunger Games, everyone watches me. They all know who my parents are and who we're friends with and they think I'll get upset or something."

"Well, does it upset you?"

"Not really. Mostly I could care less. It's history. I know it backwards and forwards because you and Katniss and Peeta have told me a lot. And Mom's starting to be a lot more open with it too. I just want them to stop."

"Maybe talk to your teacher." Gale suggested.

"He's one of the worst."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Don't bother. It's fine. It might just make it worse."

Annie came down the stairs. "I thought I heard you down here."

Gale stood up off the floor and met his wife in just a few strides. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the floor as he kissed her.

She smiled and cupped his cheeks. "Hi."

"Hi." He put her down. "How was your day?"

"Well, other than neither of the girls taking much of a nap, I suppose it wasn't bad. And yours?"

He kissed her again. "Boring. Meetings all day."

"So what would you like for supper?"

"How about we go to the diner?" He looked over his shoulder. "What do you say, Finn?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Pearl needs her clothes changed." Annie said. "She's drooling all over the place."

"I'll do that." Gale let go of his wife and scooped his youngest daughter off the ground.

"Finn, will you get Maggie into her shoes?" Annie asked, following her husband up the stairs. She put her hand on his back. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Um." She combed her fingers through her hair. "I actually had kind of a rough day. I didn't want to say anything in front of Finn."

"Understandable." They stepped into Pearl's room.

Annie leaned against the wall and watched at Gale changed their baby and cooed to her.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"It's the madness and depression. We don't talk about it much. But it's always there."

"I know." He picked out a bib for Pearl and put it around her neck. "It's worse with the babies isn't it?"

She nodded. "I think so."

He picked up the baby and walked over to his wife. "You've been dreaming about Finnick." It wasn't a question or an accusation, just a statement of fact.

Still, she tensed. "How do you know?"

"You have a guilty look on your face when you wake up."

She put her hands on his chest. "It's nothing against you. You have to know that."

"I do." He cupped her cheek with his free hand. "Are you okay to go out? I should have asked before I just announced it."

"I'll be fine." She scratched his chest gently. "Do you want to change?"

"I'm good. I like the looks I get when people see me dressed in this uniform. Men respect me and women think I'm hot." He kissed her. "You sure you're okay? Finn and I can just go pick up something and bring it back."

"I'm fine. Let's go."

They walked down the stairs holding hands.

"Ready to go?" Finn asked eagerly.

"Ready." Gale said.

But Annie had stopped. She stared at her son as he stood in the middle of the room.

"Mom?" He asked.

Gale put his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "It's okay, honey."

She let go of Gale's hand and walked to her son. She placed her hands on his cheeks. "You look so much like your dad." She rested her forehead against his. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." She kissed his cheeks and whispered it over and over. She stepped back. "I don't think I can go." She walked toward the stairs. "I can't, Gale."

"Order pizza, buddy. Any kind you want." He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed it over. "Just don't go too crazy." He put Pearl on the ground. "And keep an eye on these two."

"Okay."

And then the screaming started; a visceral yell that was only barely muffled.

Gale walked into his bedroom to see his wife with her face pressed into the mattress. She clutched at the blankets and sobbed and screamed. He stretched out beside her and draped his arm over her. He said nothing.

She turned her head toward him. "I'm sorry." Her voice was scratchy.

He kissed her. "It's okay. You're okay."

"I thought I was okay. But seeing him…" She turned her face back to the pillow. "I can't do it, Gale. I'm a horrible mother."

"No, you're not. You have good days."

"Not that many since Pearl was born."

"It happens. My mother said so."

She turned her head to look at him again. "Your mother wasn't mad from seeing a boy's head cut off. And she didn't have to share the man she loved with half of the Capitol for five years."

"You're right."

"Tell me what to do, Gale." She begged.

"About what?"

"Getting over him for good so I can focus on you. On us."

"Do you think there might be some medication that will help with the depression? That could be a good start."

"I don't know what might interfere with feeding Pearl."

"Talk to your therapist and see if she can tell you." He combed his fingers through her hair. "And we'll go to the best doctors. Great insurance and all sorts of government connection and I can get you whatever you need. If talking isn't enough, I want to do all I can to get you better. Maybe Finn can start to come to a session with us once a month. He's old enough to work this all out with you."

She nodded. "I think he needs that."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know." She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his neck. "I'm sorry. Maybe we shouldn't have married so soon."

"Maybe. But you're not getting rid of me. We're three years in. I plan on at least fifty."

"That sounds good." She sighed. "I love you."

"And I love you."

They lay together in silence for a while.

Finn knocked on the door and called, "Pizza's here. And Pearl needs her diaper changed."

"So change it." Gale called.

"Not my kid."

Gale chuckled. "We'll be right down." He smoothed a hand over Annie's back. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't want Finn to think I'm avoiding him." She sat up. "I'll come down with you."

Gale kissed her. "As long as you're sure."

"I am, honey." She stroked his cheek. "We'll be okay."

"We will." He kissed her again and then got out of bed.


	22. It's a Shame I'm a Dream

_Author's note: I decided it was time to write another one of these. I hope you like it. The title comes from the Paramore song All I Wanted which almost always gives Finnick/Annie feels. But this is still on the chronological order we've been traveling on lately. Review and let me know what you think. I have another one planned that I may publish soon._

_Happy reading!  
><em>

**It's a Shame I'm a Dream**

Finn sat in between his parents. He tapped his fingers nervously on his knee. Maggie and Pearl were in a play room being watched by a staff member while the rest of the family was in with the therapist.

Annie draped her arm over her son's shoulders. She said, "Don't be nervous."

He looked ahead. "Do I have to do a lot of talking?"

"Only if you feel like you need to." Gale said. "But she will ask you questions. And it's best to be honest. If you keep anything in, it won't help us."

He nodded.

His stepfather patted his leg. "You'll be fine."

Tamora Ellis walked into the room. "Hello, Odair-Hawthornes." She shook hands with the adults and then held her hand out to Finn. "And you are young Finn."

"Finnick." He corrected. "I want you to call me Finnick, please."

"Finnick. Of course. Please call me Tamora." She sat down. "And how are you?"

"Good, I guess." He said.

"How is school? Your parents tell me you're exceptional at math."

"Yes. It's my best subject."

She nodded. "Do you know why you're here?"

"My parents want to start including me in some of their sessions."

"And why do you think that is?"

He looked back and forth between Gale and Annie. "Because I'm old enough to start understanding things."

"Right. I know a few things about you from your parents' sessions. Do you have a difficult relationship with your mother?"

"We get along."

"Be honest, Finn." Gale said beside him.

He looked up at him and then back at Tamora. "Sometimes…I feel like my mom…I feel like she doesn't like me much."

"Oh, Finn." Annie said softly.

"Go on, Finnick." The therapist said.

"Because I look so much like my dad, my other dad. The biological one. She loved him a lot. Probably loved him more than any of us can ever fathom."

"And what do you think all that means to you?"

"That if he was alive, she'd love me more." his voice caught. "But he's not, so she doesn't."

"Annie, what do you have to say to that?"

She wiped at her eyes. "I love you very much, Finn. I couldn't love you more if your father was alive. And I don't love you less because he's gone. I know I wasn't ever really that great to you when you were younger, but I was in a very bad place. And Tamora and I have been working on that."

"I don't like that Maggie and Pearl get more of you than I do." Finn said.

"They get more attention because they're younger and they need more."

"What about when I was their age? What about when I started asking about Dad and you shut me out? What about when you taught me one day to swim and the next you wouldn't even look at me?"

"_Couldn't_ look at you. Because you said or did something that was _so_ Finnick and my heart broke all over again."

"So are you going to tell me again that you love me when it's really just him you love?"

"Don't do that."

"I'm asking an honest question, Mom. And you didn't give me an honest answer."

"Ask what you really want to ask, Finn." She snapped.

"Annie, let's calm down." Tamora said. "Finnick, what do you really want to know from your mother?"

He leaned away from his mother and was almost in Gale's lap. "Do you ever wish you could trade me for him?"

Gale wrapped an arm around the boy and put his face in his hair. "I know the answer to that." He said softly. "Just say it and get it over with, Annie."

"Yes. I have on my darkest days."

"Annie, what do you mean about your darkest days?" Tamora asked.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I have depression. I have since I was pulled out of the arena. I'm sure most of your history textbooks will talk about me going mad. And I did. I used to laugh at things that weren't funny and sometimes just stare off into space. I heard voices that weren't there." She rubbed her face. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Mom, it's okay." Finn said softly.

"Don't do that. Don't brush it off."

Gale rubbed Finn's back. "You're too old for your years." He looked at his wife encouragingly. "Go on, honey."

"After your father died," she went on, "the depression took over. And I would go for days carrying you and pretending I wasn't. I was in District Four and I would sit on the beach and look out at sea for days on end and wait for him to come back. It was like the war never happened. He was in the Capitol and he was going to come back to me at any moment.

"And then he didn't. And I got bigger. And then you were here. And I didn't know how I would ever go on without Finnick. He left behind so many broken promises and I was so angry with him. But there wasn't anything I could do short of taking it out on you and I couldn't bear to do that. He wanted a baby with me so badly."

"And what?" Finn challenged.

"And I did everything in my power to keep you alive, but not well. I had no help other than Dale. He was frail then, but he kept going to keep us both alive."

"And now you have Gale."

"Yes." She sniffed again. "Not a day goes by that I don't feel guilty."

"Finnick, how does that make you feel?" Tamora asked.

"Like I wish I didn't exist." He said softly. "Can we be done yet? I'm uncomfortable."

"It's hard getting started. We'll cut it short for today, but this is only the beginning." Tamora said. "But before we go, I'm going to give you all something to think about: what is the one good thing in your life? We'll start with Gale since you haven't really said a lot today."

"One good thing…would be our kids. That's three good things. Finn is very smart. He's funny." He ruffled the boy's hair. "The girls are both adorable and look like their mother. And I can tell they're going to be just as smart as their brother."

Finn smiled. "My good thing is you, Gale. You saved my mom and me when we needed it most."

Everyone was silent. They all turned to Annie.

"I don't deserve anything good in my life." She said softly.

"Why don't you think you deserve it?" Tamora asked.

"Because of all the wrong I've done. It all started in the arena and it really hasn't ever stopped." She stood. "I'm a little uncomfortable now, too."

"We can be done now. But think about it. You have a great family, Annie. They all care about you." Tamora smiled. "They wouldn't be here with you if they didn't care." She shook each of their hands again and then escorted them to the door. "I'll see all of you again next week and I have a session with you two," she pointed to Gale and Annie, "on Friday, I believe."

"I believe you're right." Gale said. "Thank you." He told Annie, "I'll get the girls and meet you downstairs."  
>She nodded and she and Finn stepped over to the secretary to make the next appointment. When they stepped into the elevator, Annie looked at her son a moment and then pulled him into a hug. "I do want you. I always wanted you. You're my good thing, Finn. I love you."<p>

"I love you, too, Mom." He whispered.

The elevator opened and they stepped out. "We still have a lot to work out, I know. But I want you to know that I'm here to listen in there or at home. And I'll do all I can to be honest with you."

"And I'll do all I can to be honest with you."

They stood outside for a very short time before they heard Maggie throwing a fit and Pearl crying loudly. Annie rushed forward and took a flailing Maggie from her husband.

"She was having too much fun with the toys and refused to leave. And as soon as she started wailing, Pearl got upset and started crying herself." He bounced the baby in his arms as she quieted.

Maggie was still throwing her fit as they headed to the car.

"Mags Hazelle Hawthorne, you stop this right now." Annie ordered. "I've had a hard enough afternoon without you throwing a fit over a bunch of toys when there are perfectly good ones at home."

She finally stopped thrashing and moved on to pouting. Annie strapped her into the car as Gale put Pearl into her seat on the other side.

Finn leaned against the car and waited.

Gale straightened up. "Love you, kid." He said with a smile.

"You too, Gale." He said softly.

"You okay?"

He shrugged.

"Guys in the front." Annie said as she climbed into the back with the girls.

They rode in silence for a while. Well, as much silence as there could be with Maggie still blubbering and Pearl gurgling.

Eventually Finn said, "I think we just need to talk sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Gale asked.

"That we should talk about these things and not get upset with each other. We don't need therapy."

"I think we should meet with Tamora a few more times before we make that decision."

"I agree." Annie said. "She has a lot of great ways to help. I've made great strides in my individual sessions. And Gale and I have done a lot together. So we need to just give it a little more time."

Finn nodded. "I guess."

Annie reached forward and squeezed her son's shoulder. "We'll be fine."

He patted her hand. "Yeah."


	23. Your Love's My Remedy

_Author's note: I feel it was time to have some good things in this story. So here you are. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think._

_The title comes from the Christina Perri song Backwards. I really like her music. If you've never heard her stuff, you should check her out._

_Happy reading!_

**Your Love's My Remedy**

Annie yawned hugely as she climbed into the bed beside Gale.

He squinted his eyes open. "Hey."

"Go back to sleep, Gale." She turned off the lamp and rolled away.

His arm came around her. "You okay?"

"Just a long day." She said around another yawn.

"If they get up anymore tonight, I'll go." He promised.

"Thank you." She rested her hand on top of his. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, but she had something she needed to say. "Gale?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel like I don't appreciate you?"

He gently pulled her onto her back. "Have I ever said that?"

"It came to me at my session today. I always go on about Finnick. But you have to know that I _do_ love you. And I love what we have. I love all you do for me. I don't say it enough and I'm sorry, honey. But you mean so much to me. You and the kids are sometimes the only reason I can keep going."

"I don't know how to help other than what I already do."

She placed her hand on the side of his cheek. "I don't know either." She kissed him. "But I love you, Gale. I really do. And that's what I need you to know."

He pressed his lips to hers. "And I love you."

She pulled him on top of her and kissed him again. Her hand tangled in his hair as he threaded his fingers through her other hand and pushed it above her head. Gale slid his hand under her shirt and spread out over her stomach.

Annie broke the kiss. "This helps." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her once again before rolling away.

She groaned and rolled on top of him. "Hey, that was an invitation, you know."

He rested his hands on her back. "I wasn't entirely sure."

She kissed him. "I want you to take my clothes off, Gale. Is that more obvious?"

He chuckled and slipped her shirt off over her head. "I am so glad you're still breast feeding Pearl." He said as he cupped her breasts.

She laughed and kissed him. "I wasn't very small before."

"Maybe." His hands slid under the waistband of her shorts. "You've always been beautiful to me."

"But?"

"But, right now…" He pushed at the rest of her clothes. "Gorgeous."

"You only think I'm gorgeous naked."

"Maybe."

"Is that your favorite word?" She kissed him.

"Maybe." He flipped her onto her back and pulled off his own clothes.

She laughed. "I love you, Gale."

"And I love you, Annie." He kissed her softly. "I'm going to kiss you all over."

"So do it, honey." She said, threading her fingers in his hair once more.

His mouth moved over hers slowly and then trailed down her jaw and neck. He kissed her shoulder and nipped at her flesh.

She giggled. "Do that again."

He did, making her giggle once more.

They were interrupted by Pearl's crying.

"Damn." Gale rolled away and pulled his pants back on. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry." She begged.

He nodded, kissing her once more before leaving.

She rubbed her face and stared at the ceiling. Pearl's wails quieted quickly.

She heard Maggie say, "Daddy?"

Gale responded, "Go back to sleep, sweetie." Then he shushed Pearl as she fussed.

Annie was just about to get up and find out what was taking him so long when Gale slipped back into the room. He pushed off his pants and dived back into the bed.

"Quick, before they wake up again." He said, kissing her deeply.

"I swear to God, Gale Hawthorn, if you get off in twenty seconds and leave me unsatisfied, I will _not_ be happy."

"Oh? And what are you going to do to me, Annie Hawthorne, if I do?"

"I'd give you the silent treatment."

"Make me sleep on the couch?"

"Probably."

He kissed her. "Then I'll just go really slow to prevent me some having to sleep elsewhere and not being able to even hear you tell me you love me." He kissed her again and pressed her legs apart.

"I'd say 'I love you.' But nothing else." She flipped him onto his back. "Let me."

He rested his hands on her hips. "Okay. Whatever you want, honey."

She lowered herself over him slowly. She sighed and leaned over him, kissing him softly. She held onto his face, kissing him again and again as she moved slowly.

Gale moved with her, keeping his hands in constant motion over her flesh. He kneaded and caressed her. He moaned, resting his hands on her hips once more.

"Faster?" She panted.

"Please."

She sat up and increased the speed. She placed her hands on top of his. The tension in her body was almost at its peak. She moaned, "Gale."

"Annie." He panted. "Almost."

"Mm-hm." She was able to say before she met her release with a long groan. She continued to move over him, bringing him to his own completion a short time later. She stilled over him, panting. "That's what I needed."

"Me too."

She leaned down and pressed her mouth to his in a long kiss. She sat back and stretched, yawning hugely. She rolled away and lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. "I need to get my clothes on."

"Why?" He asked from beside her.

"Because I don't want to stumble out of the room half asleep to get Pearl or Maggie without my clothes on. Finn doesn't need to see that."

"Finn's door is always closed." He rolled over and draped his arm over her stomach.

"I'm still not sleeping naked." She got out of the bed and found her clothes in the dark. "You can be naked if you want."

"If you're not, there's no point in me doing it. Toss me my clothes."

She smiled and picked his pants up off the floor. She wadded them up and threw them at his face.

He laughed. "Thanks, honey." He pulled them on.

"Any time." She climbed in beside him and curled into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	24. Nothing but Silence Now

_Author's note: This lovely little gem has been floating around in my head for a while. Mostly the bit about the blankets. You'll get it when you read it. :) It takes place just after the wedding and before the move to District Two. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to review._

_Also, if you ever have any ideas for things you want to see in this series, please don't hesitate to send those ideas my way. And I will take other prompts in other fandoms in my PM mailbox as long as I am in that fandom. You can tell by the things I've already written. And my find what you're looking for there.  
><em>

_The title comes from the Within Temptation song Our Farewell which is very much and Fannie song, in my opinion.  
><em>

_Happy reading!  
><em>

**Nothing but Silence Now**

Annie watched Gale as he stood on the beach. She'd asked him to take one last walk on the beach before they left for District Two. He picked up pebbles and skipped them along the water.

"You're good at that." She said after she had watched him for a while. "I never figured out how to do it. Finnick tried to teach me a few times…" Her voice trailed away.

He placed his hands gently on her arms. "Hey, I thought we agreed. No more storms. It's only clear skies from now on."

She sighed and stepped closer, resting her hands on his waist. "It's hard, Gale."

"I know, honey."

She rested her forehead on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She returned the embrace. He scratched her back lightly. They stood there like that for a long time.

Annie broke the silence by saying, "Those blankets were clean."

"Hm?"

She raised her head and looked up at him. "The blankets in the cave, they were clean."

He chuckled and rested his forehead against hers. "I know. I saw them on your clothes line drying once."

She turned her head and saw Finn striding toward them from Dale's house. "Do you think we made the right decision?" She asked.

"I think so." He said, following her gaze. "I really do love both of you."

"Me too, Gale."

He kissed her and then stepped away.

Finn called, "When do we leave?"

"As soon as we get loaded in the car." Gale told his new stepson.

"Then let's go. Do it like a bandage: quick, so it hurts less and you get it over with." The boy turned once more and headed back toward the road.

Gale started to follow him, but realized Annie had held back. He turned to see she was crying silently. He walked back and pulled her to his chest once more.

She sobbed into his shirt. "I know we have to go. You have a job to do. I'm just not ready. But I never will be." She stepped back and wiped at her eyes. "I'll miss waking up to this." She gestured around her.

He wiped her cheeks. "We'll come back and visit often. I promise."

She nodded. "Okay." She took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay, let's go." She slipped her hand into his and—with one last longing look over her shoulder to the ocean—they walked toward the car and their son.


	25. Everything I Do

_Author's note: Lovely reader_ for-prim_ asked for some Gale/Maggie bonding time. I thought about this lovely little one shot as I was contemplating the request. I also have an idea for when Maggie is older, but that one will probably take a while to get to as I am currently supposed to be working on National Novel Writing Month. I am behind on my word count._

_The title comes from the Brian Adams song (covered not too long ago by Clay Aiken) Everything I Do (I Do it For You), which was the theme in the Kevin Costner Robin Hood.  
><em>

_Happy reading!  
><em>

**Everything I Do**

Gale walked into the house and put down his things by the door. Maggie crawled to him with a happy squeal.

"Hello, Maggie. How was your day?" He asked as he picked her up and kissed her cheek.

She grinned at him and then pointed toward the living room where Annie was just standing from the floor. "Mama." She said.

"Yes, Mama. What about her?" He kissed his wife. "Hi, there."

"Hi." She yawned. "Finn is staying with a friend tonight."

"Oh, is he?" He kissed her again.

Mags clapped her hands and giggled.

Annie smiled and rubbed her daughter's back. "I have a massive headache. Would it be okay with you if I go lie down?"

"No problem. Are you okay?" He put a hand against her forehead.

"I'm fine. Just feeling a little off."

"Well, I'm sure it didn't help that this little one was wide awake before I got up. Did she ever go back to sleep?"

"Not until after lunch." She yawned again and then kissed her husband and daughter.

"I'll make supper, honey. Just relax. Mags and I are fine. Aren't we, sweetie?" He put his nose in Maggie's hair and breathed her in as he swayed back and forth with her.

She leaned against her father and let out a content sigh.

"Go on, honey, we're fine." He kissed Annie once more.

"I just changed her, so she should be fine." She kissed the baby girl's cheek. She ran her hand down Gale's arm and then turned.

"Let's see, what should we make for supper, Mags? What was Mama planning, do you think?" He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Hm…" He rummaged around. "I think there's some chicken in here. Does that sound good?" He took the chicken breast that Annie had defrosted.

"Uh!" Maggie said, reaching for the open fridge. "Uh!"

"What, baby? You thirsty? You want your cup?" He put the bowl of chicken on the counter and then took out her cup of milk and handed it to her. "Cup, Maggie. You need to learn to say it. And I'd really like it if you said 'Dada.' Can you say that?"

She smiled around the spout of her cup and then put her head on his shoulder.

"You say Mama all the time." He put her down on the floor. "I'll start supper and then we can play. Would you like that?"

She smiled and sat her cup down on the floor. She crawled over to Gale as he stood at the counter and prepared the chicken for supper. He smiled down at her as she pulled herself up on his pant leg.

"What are you doing, Maggie-Moo?"

She laughed and patted the cabinet door.

"I'm going to need a pan from in there soon, but not yet. And I know that you like to drum on them, but Mama is sleeping and that would be too much noise, sweetie."

"Uh!" She said with a frown, pounding on the door again.

"No, Maggie." He said. "Go play with your blocks."

Her smile returned and she dropped down to the floor and crawled into the living room.

Gale put the chicken in the oven and washed his hands. He then took the bowl of potatoes and sat down at the table to peel them as he watched Maggie playing contently in the living room.

She crawled back in when she noticed him watching. She pulled herself up on the chair. "Dada." She said with a smile.

Gale froze. "What?"

She smiled and said nothing else. She patted his leg.

He leaned down. "You can say it again, baby. Say 'Dada.'"

She laughed and said, "Dada!"

Gale laughed and put the knife down he was using to chop the potatoes. He picked her up and swung her around. "Yes, I'm Dada. That's right, Maggie!" He laughed again and kissed her.

"Dada!" She announced happily, pounding him on the chest.

He kissed her again. "I love you, baby girl." He walked around with her for a while, kissing her again and again. "I love you so much. Do you know that? You're my special little girl. You're my only little girl. My Mags Hazelle." He kissed her again. "And I will get back to this cuddling once I have the potatoes on to boil."

He sat her on the floor and then quickly finished the chopping and then put the potatoes into a pan and filled it with water. He sat it on the stove and then scooped Maggie up once more. He turned on the burner and opened up the oven to check on the chicken. He turned it down.

Maggie patted Gale on the chest. "Dada." She pointed to the living room impatiently.

"Well, okay." He walked with her into the living room and sat her down beside her blocks.

She picked two of them up and banged them together. Thankfully, they didn't make a lot of noise with the small force she was using, so he didn't get on to her.

He picked up two more blocks. "Watch Dada, Mags." He sat one on the floor and then stacked another on top. "See? You try."

She looked on with interest. Then she leaned forward with her own and put it on top. She sat back and waved her hands with another happy squeal.

They played that way for a while. They moved on to rolling a ball back and forth. Gale got up and checked on supper after a while. He took the chicken out of the oven and stirred the potatoes.

He turned around to find Annie standing in the doorway with Maggie in her hip. She smiled.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine." She walked over and kissed him. "I've kind of been watching you for a while. Have I ever told you how hot you are when you play with our daughter?"

He returned her smile and kissed her. "Well, thank you, honey."

"Have you had a good afternoon?"

"We've had a very good afternoon. Maggie said 'Dada.'" He announced proudly, rubbing their daughter's back.

"Did she?" She looked at Maggie. "Will you say it for me? Who's that?" She pointed to Gale. "Tell me who that is."

She grinned hugely. "Dada." She put her face in her mother's shoulder and acted embarrassed.

"That's right, my sweet girl." Annie kissed her hair. "I love you both so much."

Gale smiled. "I love you." He kissed his wife. "It's too quiet without Finn here." He rubbed her arms.

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah. A little." He rested his head against hers. "Don't you?"

"Yes. Very much." She wrapped her free arm around him. "But he'll be back tomorrow." She looked up. "You don't mind that I let him go without consulting you, are you?"

"No. I trust your judgment, honey. And he's been begging to spend the night with Ulysses for a while." He cupped her cheeks. "Gives us some time alone. Put her to sleep early and cuddle on the couch. Maybe…make love. A little more vocally than normal."

"It's a possibility." She smiled and kissed him. "The potatoes are boiling over."

Gale stole one more quick kiss and then turned to finish making the meal. Annie strapped Mags into her high chair and then went about setting the table. She handed the baby a spoon which she proceeded to use to bang on the tray and babble.

Annie kissed Gale's cheek as she passed him.  
>"Hey, how is that headache?" he asked as he put the mashed potatoes on the table and spooned some out onto a plate for Mags to cool.<p>

"It's mostly gone. But it's been there all day. I've taken something for it, but I think it's just a side effect from the new medication."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll take the annoyance of a headache over not wanting to get out of bed and contemplating suicide." She sat down at the table and sipped her water.

Gale kissed the top of her head as he moved to his seat on the other side of Mags.

She was still babbling as she looked at the plate of mashed potatoes. She stuck her hand in the mess and put a glob in her mouth.

"Mags, we use our spoons." Annie said, reaching over and helping her daughter scoop some potatoes on her spoon.

"Have there been any other side effects that you've noticed?" Gale asked as he watched them.

She shook her head as she cut a bite off her chicken. "Nothing major."

"What does that mean?"

"My mouth is dry. And I've been getting nauseous. But I've gotten the last one figured out because I was taking it on an empty stomach and they recommended definitely not doing that. But sometimes I just get so busy…" She smiled. "I'm fine, Gale."

"Good to know." He smiled. "And everything else is all right?"

"Yes." She took a bite and chewed for a long time. "Do you ever want more kids?"

He chewed in silence for a while, contemplating. He sipped his water before he finally said, "I think one day."

"I kind of hoped for a houseful of kids all pretty close in age."

"So you want to try for number three soon?"

"Maybe not just yet. I like experiencing all of Maggie's milestones. Maybe after her first birthday?"

"Okay. Sounds good."

"But I was told when I went to fill my prescription today, and my doctors failed to inform me of it, that my birth control may be rendered less effective because of the antidepressants."

"Well, we've been dodging bullets, haven't we?" He said with a smile. "We'll just have to do something else."

"I bought condoms today. After the pharmacist told me that."

Gale shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe we should have this conversation _after_ Maggie is asleep."

"She's still not at an age where she can comprehend. It's fine."

"Well, I'd prefer her next word wasn't…" he lowered his voice to a whisper, "_condom._"

"If we don't use one, she'll be a big sister before any of us are ready."

"I wasn't debating that one, honey. I agree completely. But we can finish that part of the conversation later."

She smiled. "Okay."

They went on to more mundane topics about their day. They held hands across the table.


	26. I've Never Been Happier

_Author's note: Here is another idea that for-prim requested: Gale and Maggie spending time together when she's older. I hope you enjoy this. Feel free to review and let me know what you think.  
><em>

_The title comes from the Paramore song Where the Lines Overlap.  
><em>

_Happy reading!  
><em>

**I've Never Been Happier**

"Are the girls home from school yet?" Gale asked Annie excitedly as he took his practice bow out of the top of the closet.

She chuckled and kissed her husband. "Yes, they walked through the door not long before you."

"Great." He walked to the foot of the stairs. "Maggie, come here." He called.

She appeared at the top of the stairs. "What, Daddy?"

He held up his bow. "Ready for your first lesson?"

His older daughter squealed and ran down the steps. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really. Get your shoes and coat."

Mags hurried to the front door and gathered her things. Pearl appeared at the foot of the stairs. She looked up at Gale and batted her eyes like she usually did to get what she wanted.

"Can I come too, Daddy?" She asked in her soft, high voice.

He kneeled down in front of her. "Not yet, sweetie. You have to wait a couple more years until you can learn the bow."

"But Prue and Caleb already know how." Her eyes shined with tears.

"That's because Katniss and Peeta wanted them to know how early."

"But why can't I?"

"Mama and I want you to wait. When you're ten, you'll learn too. But now it's Maggie's turn to learn, okay?"

She nodded.

Gale pulled Pearl into his arms. "You and I will do something tomorrow, okay? Whatever you want."

Her eyes lit up. "Can we work on the tree house?"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "We can. You are the best at handing me my tools."

"Can I use some tomorrow?"

"Of course." He kissed her again and stood. "Ready to go, Maggie-moo?"

"Ready!"

"Give your mother a hug."

She did and then ran out the door.

Gale chuckled and kissed Annie. "We'll be home in time for dinner."

"Take your time. Pearl and I will hang out here. And you and Maggie can bring dinner home."

He heaved a sigh. "Okay. What do we want? Pizza? Burgers? Tacos?"

"We don't have tacos around here." She said wistfully.

"That's right. But we can in District Four." He kissed her again. "And we'll be there with Finn next week."

She nodded and stepped away. "Have fun, you two." She picked Pearl up and spun her around. "Mama and Pearl time! Let's put on a movie and pop some popcorn."

Gale handed the bow to Maggie before he walked around the car. "When Finn and I first started his lessons, we lived in walking distance to the range."

"Will you show me where?"

"Sure." He drove into the middle of town. He pointed to an apartment building. "Right there. It's where we lived until you came along." He reached over and ruffled her short chestnut hair.

"Did you like it there, Daddy?" She asked as she smoothed her hair down.

"Not really. I lived there alone for a really long time. And then your mom and Finn came into my life and made it better."

"And you liked it even better when you moved to our house now?"

"Yeah, I did." He patted her knee and drove the last few blocks to his office campus. They parked. "You got that bow, hon?"

"Yep." She climbed out of the car and hurried around to his side.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, smoothing down her hair. "You're getting so big, Maggie." He draped an arm over her shoulder and led her into the building that housed the shooting range. Gale signed out his own bow and the practice arrows that he kept there.

He took the bow from his daughter and loosened the tension. He handed it back. "Pull on that and tell me if it feels too hard or too easy."

She did. "It feels good."

"Good. Here." He held out his hand. "Give me your left arm." He strapped a piece of leather to her wrist that extended a few inches down her arm. "This will keep you from getting bruised up too badly."

He pulled out his own and put it on. "We'll only do this a few times. It will hurt your fingers. And no point in overdoing it the first time anyway."

She nodded. "So what do I do?"

He smiled. "First watch me." He picked up an arrow and showed her how he nocked it. He took his stance and looked down the range at the farthest target. He lifted the bow and pulled back on the string at the same time. He let the arrow fly a moment later. It landed slightly off center. "Damn."

"Daddy!" Mags scolded.

"Sorry." He nocked another arrow and let it go. This one hit the bull's eye dead center. "All right, Maggie, that's how it's done. You try now. But on that target." He pointed to the one just a few yards away.

She nodded and took her father's place. She picked up the arrow and struggled with getting it onto the string. Gale helped her and then fixed her stance.

"Okay, baby girl, give it a shot." He said, stepping back.

Mags pulled the string back with difficulty and the arrow fell to the ground.

Gale took the bow back and loosened it a bit more. "Don't try to be tough, Maggie. You'll get stronger and better with practice." He handed it back. "Try again."

She was able to actually pull the string back and aim this time and let the arrow go, but it fell just a few inches away.

"Try again." Gale encouraged. He was brought back to his first lesson with Finn as he watched his daughter struggle to get the arrow to go more than a foot. He had a lot of the same issues Maggie had.

Then finally, after Maggie's frustration grew almost to the point of her giving up, she shot an arrow and it didn't fall until just in front of the target. She immediately picked up another arrow and nocked it, letting it fly. This time the point hit the top of the circle before it bounced to the ground.

"Daddy, did you see? I hit it."

"You did. Now we need to work on making it stick." He looked at his watch. "It's getting late and you're exhausted. We need to head back."

"Can we come back tomorrow?" She asked as they gathered the arrows.

"Not tomorrow. I'm working on the tree house with your sister. But we'll try to come at least once a week. You only get better by practicing."

"Will I be as good as you one day?"

"I think so."

"As good as Finn and Katniss, too?"

"If you keep practicing, you can be the best."

"But no one's better than Katniss."

"She's pretty great."

"Have you been friends with Katniss forever?" Maggie asked as they left the range and walked up to the desk.

Gale signed his equipment back in. "Well, not forever. But close. She was twelve when we met. Our fathers had both just died in the same mine explosion. We were both responsible for our families. We met in the woods."

"Where you were hunting illegally. And she taught you how to use the bow and you taught her about snares."

"I think you know the story already." He teased as they got in the car.

"Maybe." She blushed. "I just like hearing you tell it."

"You prefer when Katniss tells it."

"You tell it better. She doesn't like to talk about it much. Like Mom."

"No, your mom was pretty messed up then."

Maggie was quiet for a moment. She looked down at her hands twisting in her lap. "Mom was crying the other day. She said she was fine, that it was just because she missed Finn, but she had a picture in her hand and it wasn't his. It was a man who wasn't you."

Gale sighed deeply. "She has rough days sometimes."

"Was it Finnick Odair?"

He sighed, "Yeah."

She looked out the window as they passed through town. It was already getting dark. "It must be so hard."

"He helped her through a lot."

"No, Daddy, for you. She still loves him."

"She'll always love him, Maggie." Gale gripped the steering wheel tightly. "He's Finn's father. She loved him for years before that. Just because he died won't mean she'll stop loving him."

"But you've been married to her for more than ten years."

"And he's been dead for twenty. But she loved him a lot. And a love like that is hard to get over."

"Is she not happy with us then? Me and Pearl?"

Gale pulled the car over to the shoulder and looked straight forward for a long time. "Maggie, you have no idea how much you're like your brother." He looked over to her. "Your mom is sick in her head because of what the Capitol did with the Games and everything after. She loves you and Pearl and Finn and me. But sometimes her head won't let her heart remember that. Finnick used to be the only one who could pull her out of her darkness. And when she has a bad day, she takes out that old picture of him and she stares at it until she remembers that she's alive and loved and safe because of the sacrifice he made. And none of us would be here if it weren't for him."

"It just doesn't seem fair." Maggie said, putting her cheek in her hand and staring out the window.

"I know it doesn't, but your Mom and I have worked through all that. We're at a good place. And you and Pearl wouldn't exist in our world in Mom and I didn't love each other."

"Ew, let's not talk about that." She squirmed in her seat.

Gale chuckled. "Just don't blame your mom. She does more for us than she needs to." He put the car back in gear and then pulled back out into traffic.

"Did I do a good job today, Daddy?" She asked when they stopped in front of the pizza parlor.

"You did very well today, sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm proud of you. And I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." She wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked to the counter to place their order.


	27. The Worst is Over Now

_Author's note: I did a series of drabbles on my tumblr (booksrockmyface) in honor of getting over 500 followers. This is one of them. Please feel free to let me know what you think. The title comes from the Seether song Broken featuring Amy Lee.  
><em>

_Happy reading!_

The Worst is Over Now

Gannie Cuddles

by Danielle Cheri

"Annie?" Gale asked softly from the doorway to their bedroom.

She looked up at him. "I wish he would have stayed." Her voice was thick. Her face splotched. She turned her face into the pillow. "I feel like I lost Finnick all over again."

"You didn't lose him, honey." He stretched out beside her. He kissed her cheek. "He went home to become a fisherman like his grandfathers and great grandparents. He's not gone forever. We're going to see him all the time."

"I miss him so much." She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his shoulder.

"I know. I do too. I love that kid."

She looked up at him. "How are the girls?"

"Maggie's still keeping strong, but I can tell it's hard for her. Pearl cried until she fell asleep." He stroked her hair. "We'll make it through."

"You think so?"

He kissed her softly. "You've made it through worse than your first child leaving home. He's not gone forever. He just went home. He'll call. We'll go see him. He'll come here. We'll all be fine, Annie."

"It doesn't feel like it tonight." She whispered.

"Well, let me just hold you, then. Because I've mostly been saying this for you, but it's also a little for me."

Annie kissed him softly. She smiled through her tears. "We'll be okay, Gale."

Gale rested his forehead against hers. She tangled her legs with his. She wrapped her arm around him and gathered his shirt in her fist. She let out a soft sob and then pressed her face into the pillow.

"I'm here, Annie." He said softly, pulling her head to his chest as he rolled onto his back. "I have you, you're fine."

"Mama?" Maggie's voice said from the door.

The pair looked toward their daughter's voice to see both girls were there.

"Can we sleep here?" Pearl asked, clutching her stuffed dog to her chest. She sniffed and wiped at her face.

"Sure." Their father said.

Annie and Gale moved over and the girls settled on each side of them. Pearl clung to her mother. Mags snuggled into Gale's side and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Gale and Annie exchanged a look when they saw it. She had started growing out of the habit. This was how she was coping with her brother's departure.

Gale kissed her forehead. "I love you guys."

"I love you, Daddy." Maggie said around her thumb.

"Mama, is Finn gone forever?" Pearl asked in her soft, high voice.

"Not forever, Pearly." She assured her youngest child. "But it will be a while until we see him in person. We have pictures, though. And we'll talk on the phone all the time."

"I miss him, Mama." She cried, pressing her face into Annie's shoulder.

"I do too, sweetie." She said, the tears falling again. Her hand found Gale's and squeezed it hard.

Gale started talking then, telling them of the first time he had brought Finn to the range to shoot the bow. From there he told a few more of his favorite memories of his stepson until the girls were asleep.

"Thank you, honey." Annie said softly, resting her head against his. "We all needed that."

"I know we did. And the best way for us not to miss Finn is to remember the fun we've had with him and plan for all the fun we'll have when we're together again. Because it really isn't forever. We'll go down to Four in a few months and see how he's settling."

"And life goes on here in Two." She said softly.

"Exactly." He kissed her and squeezed her hand. "I love you, Annie."

"And I love you, Gale. Thank you."

"For what?"

"You know." She rolled away then, her hand still in his and went to sleep.


End file.
